Family Secrets
by Tsuki-No-Iona
Summary: Itachi and his adopted sis go visit Suna, they meet the Kazekage and his family. Will Gaara find out who they really are and arrest them? Or will Satsu thaw his cold heart? GaaraXOC ItachiXTemari
1. Chapter 1

_**Family Secrets**_

A/N: Ok so, new fanfiction woop! This one is a GaaraXOC one with a side pairing of ItachiXTemari. This chapter is basically giving you an idea of what happened in the past, it's important and it gives a funny twist to the whole Itachi killing his clan thing Lol! Oh think of Satsu as a Naruto version of Rin/Isuzu from Fruits Basket, cause she's a bit like her lol! Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own any of the characters of Naruto or the anime and manga, they both belong to their respective creators, who in my opinion are amazing to have come up with them XD anyway I only own Satsu woo! Yay!

* * *

18 Years Ago In Konohagakure.

A 5 year old Itachi was wandering through the forest at the edges of Konoha with his father. It was quite late at night but these walks were normal, especially since his little brother Sasuke had been born two months ago. Fugaku had decided that maybe it would be best if he took Itachi out to make it easier for Mikoto to look after the newborn. Itachi had not been too happy when he discovered he had a baby brother, he'd wanted a sister. The two had been walking for a short time without a word passing between them, when suddenly they heard screams coming from a clearing nearby, after the screams came silence followed by the sound of a baby crying. Fugaku rushed ahead after telling Itachi to stay put. He didn't though, he followed and when he caught up with his father he found him kneeling by two bodies, a man and a woman. They had been attacked, but by what he couldn't tell and from the looks of it neither could his father. He looked about and noticed a small bundle laying by a tree, the sounds of a baby crying seemed to be coming from that direction so he walked over to it.

"Itachi don't touch it!" Hs father commanded but Itachi ignored him, his child's curiosity getting the better of him. He knelt next to the bundle that seemed to be wiggling and slowly removed part of the cloth, he came face to face with a crying baby, it looked back up at him and fell quiet.

"Otousan! I found a baby!" Itachi called. His father rushed over and picked up the baby and then looked over at the bodies.

"I think those were it's parents. Poor thing, Itachi run ahead and tell your Okaasan what's happened. I'll follow with the baby" Itachi nodded and quickly rushed off. Fugaku looked over the scene once more, then at the baby in his arms and took off after Itachi.

"A baby? In the forest? How did it get there?" Itachi dragged his mother to the front door.

"Me and Otousan found it when we heard screams and came across two dead people, Otousan thinks they were it's parents. He's bringing it here!" As Itachi said this Fugaku opened the front door and walked in. The bundle in his arms was wiggling and crying again.

"Mikoto I assume Itachi told you everything" She nodded and he came closer , holding out the baby for her to see. She took one look at it and her face softened.

"Oh poor darling you're hungry aren't you? Come here and I'll take care of you" She took the baby from her husbands arms and wandered off into the house to feed it. Itachi looked up at his father.

"Otousan what's going to happen to the baby now?" His father removed his shoes and walked into the kitchen followed by Itachi. He looked at his son and smiled.

"Well I can tell you're Okaasan is already attached to the baby so I think we'll be adopting it. Mikoto is it a boy or a girl?" Mikoto looked at her husband and oldest son.

"She is a girl, and yes we will be keeping her. You've finally got the little sister you've always wanted Itachi. Also she looks like she is only a day old at the most. I'm going to have my hands full with both her and Sasuke..." She smiled at Itachi's reaction.

"I'll help look after her! I found her! Can I help?" Fugaku grunted a laugh.

"Itachi you can help your Okaasan, but you must be careful and no getting in the way of your Okaasan understood?" Itachi nodded and looked at his new baby sister and smiled.

"Can I name her?" His parents nodded.

"Ok then I name her Satsu, I like that name..."

One Year Later

"Okaasan! Okaasan! Satsu just said my name! Say it again Satsu!" Itachi turned to the little girl with the same black hair and eyes as himself, he was holding her hand tightly in his. The little girl smiled.

"Tachi" Mikoto laughed and ruffled her children's hair.

"Very good Sa, you're learning well. Where's Sasuke?" Satsu looked up at the ceiling, then back at her mother and smiled again.

"Otousan." Itachi grinned.

"She means he's gone to town with Otousan" Mikoto nodded and then shooed her children out of the kitchen. In the year since Satsu had come to live with them she and Itachi had formed an extremely close bond. Whenever Satsu would cry or get hurt Itachi would always be there to cheer her up. She also managed to keep him calm. The only thing Mikoto worried about was whether Sasuke ever felt left out and whether he was jealous of his siblings bond. It was true Itachi paid more attention to Satsu than Sasuke. Oh well time would tell.

4 Years Later

"Itachi-kun! Where are you going?" a 10 year old Itachi turned to his little sister and smiled. Her black hair was done up in pigtails and her dark eyes were shining with tears.

"It's ok Sa, I'm just going to meet up with my team. I'll be back later I promise!" He hugged Sa and kissed her forehead. It didn't cheer her up instead her eyes filled with tears.

"Bu... But I wanna go with Itachi-kun!" Itachi sighed.

"Okaasan can you bring Sa with me to meet my team? I don't want to leave here with her crying..." His mother came in and nodded.

"Sa go get your coat, it's cold out there" Satsu ran to fetch her coat and was back in less than a minute, she was grinning at Itachi and he couldn't help but smile back. Once ready they set off. Itachi kept a tight hold of Satsu's hand, as they approached the bridge where Itachi was meeting his team Sa started to get unhappy, she tugged on her brother's arm and looked up at him with big black eyes.

"Itachi-kun, I don't want to leave. Can I stay with you?" Itachi shook his head sadly.

"Sorry Sa, you're too young, you've still got to finish the academy, but when you're older you can train with us. I promise" Satsu cheered up at that and moved closer to her brother as they approached his team mates, she always acted this way around others, including other family members. Itachi let go of her hand and hugged her hard.

"I'll be back no later than 5 ok Sa?" She nodded and he kissed her forehead before running off to join his team-mates. Mikoto took her daughter's hand and they began walking off.

"Sa sweetie, do you want to go get some sweets?" Sa gave her mother a huge smile.

"Hai Okaasan!"

1 Year Later

Itachi came home from training and entered the kitchen to find Satsu sitting on the edge of one of the kitchen counter crying. Her knee was cut and bleeding quite freely. Their mother was sorting it out. Itachi came over and took his little sister's hand.

"Sa what's the matter? Did something happen?" She nodded.

"The other children came and asked Sasuke-kun if he wanted to play and I asked and they said no. When I asked why they said it was because I was a freak. But I don't understand why. I ran home to tell Okaasan but one of the bigger boys tripped me up and I cut my knee... it really hurts" She sniffled and Itachi glared at Sasuke who had come into the room.

"Ototo, how come you didn't help Sa when the other called her a freak and tripped her up?" Sasuke glared at his older brother.

"Because then they wouldn't want to play with me and would call me a freak as well. Anyway she's old enough to stand up for herself!" Itachi growled and made a move to grab his brother when he felt a small hand grip his arm. He turned and relaxed when he saw Sa holding his arm.

"Itachi-kun don't blame Sasuke-kun I don't mind. I should have stood up for myself I'm just too scared to..." Itachi sighed and turned to his mother.

"Okaasan I have to go out for a mission with my team. I'll be back by tomorrow. Please take care of Sa, you too Sasuke..." He hugged and kissed Sa then took off. She watched her brother go and then turned to look at Sasuke who was glaring at her.

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun?" He 'hmphed' and glared at her even more.

"I hate the way he favours you over me! It's never fair, he never spends time with me and he always helps you out with your training but never mine! It's like he hates me! Then he has a go at me for not standing up for you! I can't help it if the other kids don't like you, none of this is my fault!" With that he turned and stormed out of the room. Mikoto's fear had come true, she wished that Sasuke wouldn't be jealous, but nothing could change the way he was, he was stubborn like his father. She shook her head and went back to sorting out Sa's knee.

One Year Later

Satsu and her mother were walking around town shopping. Satsu was doing what she usually did, she had a bit of her mother's dress clenched in her small fist. Her mother had stopped to talk to Mrs. Haruno. Sa soon became bored and noticed a tiny white flower growing on one of the grass banks at the corner of the road. She let go of her mother's dress and went over to pick it. As soon as she did she became surrounded by a gang of older boys, all bigger and scary looking. They started pushing her around and calling her names like 'squirt' and many other nasty names. She looked to her mother for help but saw that she had her back to them and was deep in conversation. Sa panicked and ran, she ran right down an alley that was next to her, she ran and ran until she came right up against a brick wall. She turned and saw the boy's closing in around her, she was trapped and they were forcing her into a corner, Sa's fear grew and grew and she began to get the urge to lash out. One of the boys threw a rock and her and then 'it' happened. The rock flew at her, she raised her hands up to protect herself and then she felt an odd sensation, as if someone were removing a tight bandage, painful in a nice way. She didn't really understand what was happening, all she knew was that this feeling was one of release, as if she had been trapped and now had finally broken free. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again everything had changed, everything looked clearer, she could hear more sounds than before, and the others she could already hear were louder, she could smell each and every person near to her. She smelt and felt the fear of the boys who surrounded her. Suddenly they began shouting loudly.

"Help there's a monster!"

"It's a Youkai!"

"Quick kill it!"

"No we should run away, it might try and eat us!" Sa was confused but she didn't have time to dwell on what they were saying as they suddenly made up their minds, they picked up whatever they could find off the ground and started flinging them at her. She cowered and managed to dodge a few of the flying projectiles, one hit her though and she cried out in pain, only it didn't come out as a human cry, more that of a tiny kitten mewing for it's mother. The boy's began laughing and threw more items at her. She grew angry and lashed out at them, but saw, instead of her hand, a sleek black cats paw with razor sharp claws. Fear gripped her body and she cried out for her mother to come. She heard voices approaching, adult voice and her mother calling for her. The boy's stopped and called to her mother.

"You're daughter's a monster!" Satsu watched as her mother entered the alley and looked to where the boy's were pointing, right at her. She saw her mother's eyes widen in shock and then she shook her head in disbelief.

"No, no that can't be Sa, that's a Neko Youkai! How can it possibly be Sa?!" Sa looked up at her mother with her wide obsidian orbs and her mother looked back down, she saw the realisation dawn on her mother's face, then she saw the tears. Quickly her mother rushed over and picked her up in her arms.

"Sa, sweetheart is that you?" Sa nodded slowly (something you don't usually see cats do but hey she's a cat demon so she's an exception lol!) Her mother's eyes widened and she bit her lip, the tears fell harder than before and Sa was once again dragged into confusion by the sight of them. She didn't understand what was going on, she began to panic and only calmed down when she heard a soothing voice in the back of her head.

**Don't panic, just relax and think of being back in our human form, don't worry as soon as you start to think about it we will change back, trust me... **The voice faded and Sa did as it had asked, although she was slightly wary. The next thing she knew everything was back to the way it was before she had entered the alley, her vision was back to it's normal self and the noises were few and not as loud, she was human again, but what just happened? She'd heard her mother say something about her being a Neko Youkai... did that mean she was some kind of monster? Tear's formed in her eyes and she couldn't hold them back. Her mother stood there stunned, holding Sa in her arms, but she soon reacted and calmed her down.

They arrived home with Satsu clinging to her mother's dress tighter than normal and her mother looking tired, worried and confused all at the same time. Sa quickly removed her shoes and ran to her room. She knew what was coming next.

_Okaasan will tell Otousan and I will be in trouble for wandering off and for what happened... I'm scared, I want Itachi-kun back home now! _She then heard the voice in her head again. **Don't cry, it's not our fault about what happened, they cornered you and it's in our nature to change when frightened or threatened, you're very lucky I didn't take full control or it could have gotten very messy... **Sa blinked, who's was this voice she was hearing? It answered her thought. **I'm you, but I'm the neko side of you, you know the youkai part. I know this is confusing, but you have to believe me. You are the reincarnation of a very powerful neko youkai called Kimtoka, she died a while ago and it's never been heard of for youkai to come back, but if humans can do it then why can't we. Now I hope that has made a difference and don't worry you're not mad, I've been with you since we were born, but only now have I managed to actually connect with you. Now that you've discovered your youkai form. If you had been raised a proper youkai then you would have changed earlier than this and it probably wouldn't be as scary as you are finding it now, it would be natural. **Sa sniffled _I don't understand, I'm too young to understand. I want Itachi-kun right now! Where is he?!_ At that moment Sa heard the front door close and heard Itachi call out. She ran out of her room and leapt into his arms sobbing. He hugged her tight and looked down at her worriedly.

"Sa what is it? What's wrong? Has something happened? Did those kids bully you again?" Sa shook her head and at that moment their parents came out into the hall.

"Itachi, Sa, please come into the kitchen. Itachi you need to hear this and Sa we need you to try and help us understand, don't worry we're not angry with you. It's not your fault after all." The two followed their parents into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Mikoto began.

"Itachi... today while out shopping there... was an incident involving Sa. She changed... into a neko youkai. We don't know what's going on but we needed you to know that. She changed in front of some boys who called me over, they called her a monster" Sa felt her eyes fill with tears and looked up at Itachi who was sitting quietly, he didn't turn to look at her instead he looked at both his parents.

"Well... that's not a huge thing, so she's a youkai what's the big deal? Maybe her parents sealed one inside of her and they were hunted down and killed on the night we found her." A/n: Just a tiny weeny note, Satsu does actually know she's adopted incase you were wondering ... back to the story, oh and she is pretty smart for her age! Their father shook his head.

"No Itachi, we would have known, we had her checked over by the medics and they couldn't find anything abnormal about her, although I'm beginning to wonder if they actually checked her properly... Sa please help us understand what's going on. Is there anything you can tell us?" Satsu looked nervous and twiddled a piece of her hair in her hand.

"Um... well... I... there was this voice inside my head, it sounded like mine, only slightly different. She said that I was the reincarnation of a neko youkai called Kimotoka who died a long time ago and that even though it was unheard of for youkai to be reincarnated it could happen, because it happens with humans all the time, she says she's my youkai side and that I changed because those boy's chased me into a corner and began throwing things at me and calling me names because of the way I look and because I'm quiet... they threw more things when they saw what I changed into..." her voice trailed off and she felt the hot tears spilling down her cheeks. She then felt a hand close over hers and looked up to see Itachi looking down at her, his face still held the same warmth it always had and it made Sa relax.

"Sa, can you show us what you turned into?" Sa thought for a moment and the voice came back **Yes we can, just think about being a neko and we'll change... **Sa nodded and closed her eyes, she focused on the idea of being a cat and slowly she got that strange feeling of release once more, it only took a matter of seconds and then she was back in that strange world where everything was the same yet so much more clear and different, everything had a scent. Her mother smelt of her lavender perfume, but also of warmth and sunshine, her father smelt of his cologne and of something she could only describe as a windy day in autumn and Itachi; he smelt wonderful, like freshly fallen snow with a hint of ice musk, she liked that smell. She looked up and saw Itachi smiling, he picked her up and nuzzled her.

"She's still as beautiful as ever, but even more adorable and just so innocent looking, she doesn't look like a monster at all! In fact if what I've read about youkai is true, she will grow up to be really strong, I think it said somewhere that neko youkai have psychic powers. That's pretty amazing..." Fugaku coughed loudly to get his son's attention.

"I think it would be best if we went and saw the Hokage about this, he might know what we can do, but for now I think it's best if Sa doesn't go out. For her own safety and that of others-" He was cut off by Sasuke who had run into the room. His eyes widened and he pointed at Sa.

"Kami it's true! She really is a monster! The boys were telling the truth!" Itachi glared at him and he shut up. Sa seemed to shrink in size, she was embarrassed, scared and just upset. Itachi put her down.

"Sa it's best if you change back, don't listen to Sasuke. Otousan I don't think Sa is dangerous! If she was then she would have attacked those boys and you'd have heard about it earlier, she can come with me when I go out, no one will bother her then and if they do then they'll have to deal with me first!" His face became hard and cold looking and his father shook his head.

"Itachi you can't take Sa with you everywhere, what happens when you go on missions? What is she going to do then? No I think it's best if she stays at home with your Okaasan." Itachi stood and glared at his father.

"No Otousan, Sa will come with me when I go out and when I'm away on missions you and Okaasan can take her out with you. It's not right to start treating her like an animal and keeping her locked inside! She is not a monster! She is a normal person with an extraordinary gift! But if you won't embrace it then fine! I'm keeping Sa with me from now on!" During this time Sa had changed back and Itachi had taken her hand. He led her from the room and took her to his. He sat on his bed and held her in his arms.

"Don't worry Sa, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. You'll be safe with me and don't worry, I'm going to help you train so your powers will grow and you can become strong and fight off anyone who dares to mess with you! But don't worry you'll always have me to protect you. I'm not going to leave you ever." He kissed the top of her head and Sa snuggled against him, he was so warm and it wasn't long before she was asleep. Later on Sa woke to hear Itachi and her father yelling. She walked over to the door and listened intently.

"What do you mean the Hokage wants to seal her powers?! That's a loads of crap! He can't do that! Her powers are a part of her and if she has them sealed within then she'll never be able to become a ninja! She'll be doomed to being stuck as a normal civilian! I don't want that for Sa! She wants to be strong and I'm going to train her! I will not let the Hokage lay his old greasy fingers on her!"

"Itachi listen to yourself! You are willing to go against your parents wishes and the order of the Hokage himself? What has gotten into you?! It would be best for Sa to be a normal girl, the bullying will stop and she will be able to live a normal and happy life! Not one filled with danger and the hidden promise of people like Orochimaru coming to get her and use her for their own will! I am her Otousan and I know what is best for her!" Sa raised a fist to her mouth. During her father's rant she closed her eyes and cried mentally _I don't want my powers sealed away! I want to be like Itachi! I don't like the Hokage he scares me, what should I do? _She heard the voice sigh **I'm not sure but I know one thing, Itachi is not going to give you up without a fight. If anyone knows what to do it's him.** Suddenly she heard a pot smash in the kitchen and Itachi's furious reply.

"You're not her real Otousan! You're not even a very good one to me and Sasuke! All you care about is how strong we are and how much power the Uchiha clan has in Konoha! Well I don't care anymore! I'm not letting you do this to her! She is not having her powers sealed and that's final!" She heard Itachi storm out of the kitchen and heard him approach his room. She heard their father yelling at him, cursing him. Itachi came into the room and looked at Sa, his eyes filled with sadness and also anger.

"Sa, I'm sorry but I don't know what else to do, there's only one thing I can do... come on we have to pack your clothes and you had better get ready for a long journey" He ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead.

"No one is taking you away from me..."

That was the night Itachi killed the Uchiha clan, Sa saw it all, not once did she feel sad, only when he killed their mother, but not when he killed their father. He had wanted her powers to be sealed. It was then that Sasuke turned up, he saw what Itachi had done, she heard Itachi lie to their brother and when Sasuke left, they followed. She heard his screaming and when he came face to face with Itachi again she heard him beg for Itachi not to kill him. She knew that Sasuke didn't like her very much, but she couldn't bring herself to let Itachi kill him.

"Itachi-kun, wait. Don't kill Sasuke, he doesn't understand what's going on, he's easily led by others and believes what others say. I know he doesn't like me for taking his place as the youngest but I do not want him to die. Please can we leave now?" Itachi looked down at his little sister, her expression blank, her eyes reflecting the silvery moonlight. Sasuke looked at his sister, shock on his face, fear. What was going on here? Had Satsu made Itachi kill their family? But if she had why was she asking Itachi to spare his life? He was so confused, but even though his mind was buzzing he still heard his brothers parting words and then Itachi and Satsu were gone and Sasuke was left alone.

Present Time

Satsu lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. It had been 18 years to the day since they'd left Konohagakure, 18 years since Itachi had killed their family just to save her. She never once looked back. Sure it was pretty bad what he had done but he'd said he'd done it for her and from what she'd heard he was the only one who really cared about her. She had always wondered why she'd stopped Itachi from killing Sasuke, he had turned out badly, she'd heard he'd joined Orochimaru thinking he would become strong enough to beat Itachi. She grunted a laugh. _Yeah right like he's really gonna become strong enough to beat Itachi by training with snake baka, haha Itachi beat Orochimaru easily that time he tried to take over Itachi's body, so why does Sasuke think he has a chance? _She sighed _I'll never understand. _She sighed again and smiled. After she and Itachi had left Konoha they had sought out the Akatsuki and both had joined, after Itachi had explained to the others how powerful Sa could become, after that Itachi had begun training her, then the others had taught her jutsu's. She was a quick learner and was now one of the strongest Akatsuki around. But one thing really bothered her. She was never really used on missions. Sure she'd been on a few, maybe one of two with Itachi-kun and Kisame-kun but nothing really exciting, she'd never been allowed to go after her own Jinchuuriki and she certainly wasn't allowed to go against that Uzumaki Naruto and his friends when they came to save that Kazekage, Yes she was missing out on all the fun and it was getting to her. She knew Itachi had something to do with this. She was knocked out of her silent reverie when someone knocked on her door.

"Come" The door opened slowly and Itachi stood outlined by the light from the hallway, Sa's lights were off. He quickly flicked them on making Sa wince and close her eyes tightly.

"Ow! Itachi-kun that hurts!!" Itachi smirked and walked over to her bed.

"What's wrong Sa? Kisame said you were acting kinda funny during your practice battle, you know really distracted. He said he actually managed to land a few punches on you. Now tell your Niisan what's the matter?" Sa sighed and sat up.

"I'm...just... I don't know! I feel restless! I think I need some time away from the Akatsuki... I guess it's also because I'm sick of never been allowed on the big missions! I can handle them! You and the others know I can handle them, you know I'm strong enough but still you refuse to let me join! Why?" She looked at her brother with big dark eyes, shining with tears. Itachi sighed and sat next to her on her bed.

"I know you've guessed I played a part in all this. I told the leader that I didn't want you coming on the big dangerous missions because I would worry about you all the time, I know you can handle them but I still worry, you know I worry about you. It's just what I do, after all you are all I have and the only person I have ever cared about, what do you expect me to be like?" He wrapped his arm around Sa's shoulder and hugged her tight.

"I think you're right, you do need some time away from the Akatsuki. I'll go talk to the head and then you can go somewhere, wherever you want to..." He trailed off and felt Sa move away and stare at him.

"I'm not the only one who needs time off niisan, you know you do as well. After all you're eyesight is pretty bad and you have been using the Mangekyo Sharingan way too much and if you aren't careful you might go blind and then I'll be stuck looking after you as if you were an old man! I am not doing that!" She giggled at Itachi's reaction. His face had gone blank but his left eye was twitching. He suddenly turned on her and began tickling her.

"Oh so you think I need a holiday do you? You think that I'm going to to blind? And that you'll have to look after me? But you don't want to? I'm hurt Sa really I am! And after all I've done for you! Now appologise before I tickle you to death!" He smirked and Sa squirmed. He continued until finally she gave up.

"Ok ok ok! Gomen niisan!" He stopped and Sa sat back up, she grinned and hugged her brother.

"Come on you really do need a holiday, come with me and we can go somewhere exotic, I've always wanted to go to Sungakure!" At the mention of that place she felt Itachi stiffen slightly. She glanced at him puzzled.

"Niisan?" He looked down at her.

"Do you really want to go there? After all the Akatsuki did attack their Kazekage and they might recognise me... I could get caught and you're in bingo books as well, although the picture they have of you looks nothing like you... I don't think it would be a good idea Sa. Let's go somewhere else... maybe down to where the sea is, we've never been there before..." He trailed off when he saw his little sister's face. She smirked.

"Ah of course, how could I forget... Listen it's easy I can mess with their minds and they won't have to know it's you. Anyway I didn't think you were the one who went after the Kazekage I thought it was Deidara and Sasori... they wouldn't recognise you if you didn't wear your cloak and hat etc., also if you kept your sharingan off unless we really need it, which I highly doubt, then we'll be ok, after all in the bingo books you have your sharingan activated and the picture they have of you is pretty bad" she giggled and Itachi sighed.

"Fine, but only because I know you really want to go. I'll go see the head now and we'll set off as soon as possible." He got up, kissed her forehead and left the room. Sa squealed with delight and began packing.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading I do hope you enjoyed and don't worry I'm planning on putting some Gaara in the next chapter! R&R and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!


	2. Suna Bound

Family Secrets

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Me no own any of the characters of Naruto or the anime and manga, they both belong to their respective creators, who in my opinion are amazing to have come up with them XD anyway I only own Satsu woo! Yay!

A/N: Omg yay chapter 2 is finally up!!! It's taken me forever because I have been so busy (I just got a job for Friday's looking after a friends kids for her) Other than that I have had the dreaded writers Block and as proved by Gaara in this chapter I was doing all I could to avoid writing. Not that I didn't want to write, more that I couldn't! Any this chap may be a bit dull but I just told you the main reason. But yesss finally it's up! I would just like to thank those people who reviewed the first part, thanks you actually helped me in being able to continue the story you rock! Anyway I'll shut up now so you can enjoy the story! (I hope)

* * *

The two siblings were walking through the forest heading towards Wind Country. They were dressed in civilian clothing. Well Itachi was in his usual clothes, but without the cloak, Satsu wore a black corset with a blood red t-shirt underneath, she also wore a short black skirt, despite her brother commanding her to, as he so nicely put it, "Put some damn clothes on!". (A/N: Satsu's outfit is kinda like Temari's during the Chuunin exams only it's much darker and much cooler... err it's hard 2 describe XD) they had been walking for about 3 hours straight. After a little longer Itachi came to a stop near a river and sat down. Satsu watched him. 

"Aniki, what are you doing?" Itachi looked up at his sister and smiled at the genuinely confused look on her face.

"I'm taking a break, unlike you I do get tired after a while." Sa nodded and sat down against the trunk of a tree. While Itachi rested she kept her sense's alert for any sign of a threat. The forest was nice and quiet, well apart from the sounds of birds and other little animals that dwell in forest areas. After a few minutes Itachi stood up and they began moving again. After another hour of silent travelling in which nothing really happened, the two had finally made it out of the forest and had come to the edges of the desert. Itachi sighed and ruffled his sister's hair before he started walking into the desert. Sa rolled her eyes and followed, it was quite hot out here but Sa didn't really mind the heat, it didn't really affect her, she was more worried about Itachi getting dehydrated so she kept an eye on him, while still keeping her sense's alert. The sun slowly crept lower in the sky as the night began to set in. Itachi sat down under a large group of rocks. He was getting ready to set up camp for the night. Sa stayed on her feet and looked around the desert. She heard her brother yawn and smiled down at him.

"Aniki you can sleep, I'll keep watch tonight" Itachi smiled at her.

"I'm fine really, I don't need to sleep" Sa raised a delicate eyebrow at her brother and smirked.

"Come on we've been walking all day, and we only stopped once. It's not fair that you should keep my pace. Now you're going to go to sleep and I am going to keep watch, you now perfectly well how long I can go without sleep for!" Itachi raised his eyebrow at his sister.

"Oh and who may I ask is in charge here?" Sa smirked.

"I am, cause I'm stronger and you're almost half asleep!" Itachi sighed defeated, he was silent for a moment and then opened his mouth to speak but got cut off by Sa.

"Yes Itachi I will be careful, and yes I'm sure I want to keep watch, now go to sleep!" Itachi stared at her blankly then fell backwards fast asleep. Sa watched him with an amused smile on her face. She then settled down on the rocks above her brother's sleeping place. She leant back and stared at the stars in the sky. _I like it out here at night, it's peaceful and you can see the stars so clearly_ Her thoughts were cut short when she heard movement coming from the south. Not too far away. She slowly got up and extinguished the fire. She saw Itachi shiver in his sleep and quickly covered him in her cloak. The movements were becoming closer. She lifted her head to the air and sniffed- gentle and cat like not big wet sniffs, these were delicate- she could pick up the scent of three ninja and they were heading this way, there was the smell of blood on them, which meant they had recently killed some poor sap who had been foolish enough to cross them. She picked three kunai out of her pouch and crouched in the shadows waiting for the nin to appear.

_**

* * *

**_Gaara sat at his desk and stared at the paperwork as if it had suddenly come to life and sprouted three heads. He lifted his pen and then put it down again. Finally he looked away from the offending paperwork and turned in his chair to stare out of the massive windows. He sighed. He hadn't expected this much paperwork, but that was always the way with him wasn't it? Nothing ever turned out the way he wanted it to. Nothing! He heard a knock on the large and heavy wooden doors of his office. Sighing once again he turned to face the door. 

"Come" The doors slowly opened and Kankuro strode into the room, followed by Temari. Gaara groaned inwardly _Oh great the clowns have arrived. What can they possibly want with me? _Suddenly another voice entered his mental conversation, a slightly less clear voice (A/N: No it's not Shukaku but a deeper part of Gaara, almost an inner self, we all have those). **Hey don't get angry just yet, they could actually help! **_Help? These two do nothing but cause trouble! _**Hey listen you wanted a distraction from your paperwork and these two may be able to do just that, I mean they usually do don't they? **Gaara groaned and rubbed his temples. He hated it when this happened. Kankuro suddenly appeared in his little brothers line of vision.

"Gaara what's wrong? You look tired and annoyed, but mainly annoyed!" Gaara stared at his older brother for a moment, his brother never made sense to him and he always said Gaara looked tired. In the end he just shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong I just can't finish the paperwork, I'm getting a headache." Truth was this headache had only really started when Kankuro entered the room, but it had been building up all day. _Oh what I wouldn't give for a distraction right about now! _This had been his main thought all day but when he had said 'distraction' he hadn't meant the World's most annoying and also nosey siblings! (Of course little did he know there was in fact a distraction heading his way right at that very moment in time, a BIG distraction). Temari wandered over to the desk and looked at the small pile of paperwork, it had actually been a lot bigger this morning, now it was only tiny. She looked up at the clock it read 1:30pm, then she glanced at her youngest brother and grinned.

"Ok, let's get you out of the office for a while! It'll do you some good. After all you've managed to get through almost a whole pile in only a few hours! Come on let's go for a walk around Suna! We can go shopping!" Gaara had liked the idea at first and had perked up a bit, but as soon as his sister had mentioned the idea of shopping he had suddenly become uninterested.

"No thanks I think I'd rather do the paperwork..." He grumbled. Temari laughed at her brother's reaction. Both of her brother's had looked absolutely horrified at the thought of shopping.

"Ok, ok we'll just go for a walk. Maybe stop and get a late lunch, how about that?" Before she had finished her sentence both Gaara and Kankuro were already on their feet and walking towards the door.

"You coming Temari?" The Wind Mistress rolled her eyes and followed them out.

**_

* * *

_**Satsu scraped a bit of dried blood off her outfit and groaned. 

"Great! Now I'm going to have to let this soak before washing it! I do wish Human's weren't so messy when they die!" Itachi rolled his eyes and laughed at his little sister. He turned to glance at her over his shoulder.

"Maybe they wouldn't make such a mess if you didn't squish them like bugs!" Sa looked at her brother and pouted.

"I can't help it! That's the way a mind crush works!" (A/N: Haha all I can think of is Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged. Sorry I didn't know what else to say for her techniques, they're like Gaara's only it's like invisible sand that crushes people and things etc.) Itachi smirked at his sister and then looked ahead. He stopped and Sa bumped into him, still mumbling about the state of her clothes.

"Gomen Aniki! Hey wait! Why have we stopped?" Itachi turned and moved to Sa's side. He pointed ahead of them and smiled.

"Ahead of us, my dearest Imouto is Sungakure." Sa smiled and looked to where he was pointing. Sure enough she could see a pair of large gates. She jumped for joy and grabbed Itachi's hand, thus dragging him after her as she began to run at full speed towards the huge and intimidating gates (at least they were in Itachi's opinion). They arrived quite quickly and were approached by two tall guards.

"What is your business here?" One of them asked rather rudely. Sa almost retorted with something even ruder but Itachi quickly cut in.

"My Imouto and I are here for civilian purposes only" The guards looked at one another, then at the two Uchiha's, then they waved a hand and the gates slowly began to open. Sa and Itachi thanked the guards and stepped into the bustling and bright village of Suna.

* * *

A/N: I do hope you enjoyed this chappy, I know it's short but really it's just a filler! Man I hate those lol anyway sorry you didn't get to see Sa kick butt, don't worry though cause you will soon! Haha the whole Mind Crush thing just makes me die! I got that from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, I never watched the actual thing lol! Anyway thanks for reading R&R and I'll try get the next part up soon!!! 


	3. A Nice Meeting?

Family Secrets

Disclaimer: Me no own any of the characters of Naruto or the anime and manga, they both belong to their respective creators, who in my opinion are amazing to have come up with them XD anyway I only own Satsu woo! Yay!

A/N: Ok so here is Chapter 3. It's longer than the last chapter and there's more Gaara in it YAY!!! Anyway yeah I have been so busy lately what with my results coming out for As Level's and work and stuff so I dunno how long it will be before the next chapter is out for this and Yondaime's Daughter lol! Anyway gomen for the lateness and enjoy! R&R

* * *

The two Uchiha's slowly made their way through the village. They were aware that everyone was staring at them, partly because they were strangers to Suna and looked quite dangerous but there was another reason, one Itachi disliked the most and also the reason he wished his dear sister would dress more sensibly. Men were following Satsu like dogs and she was taking no notice of them. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Sa, she turned to look at him and smiled innocently.

"Honestly Aniki I have no idea why men follow me. It really is a mystery..." Itachi sighed and ruffled his sister's hair playfully and got his hand smacked away by a more delicate one. They found a small cafe and sat down outside. Itachi glanced round and glared at the men he saw sneering at Sa. She on the other hand was sitting with one leg folded over the other and was busy staring down at the menu. Itachi glanced down and turned to his little sister, his face portraying his emotions of annoyance and protectiveness, an odd mix for the usually stoic and uninterested expression the Uchiha normally wore.

* * *

Gaara and his siblings were actually sitting next to the Uchiha siblings at the cafe. They had noticed them when they first arrived. Well Kankuro had.

"Whoa Gaara!!! Check out the legs on that hottie! In fact just check her out! Man I'd like to invite her over to play with my puppets!" He had received a large bump on the head courtesy of his sister who had used her fan. She glanced over at the subject and took her in, she was attractive and there was something about her, something catlike, it made Temari feel slightly uneasy, but she dismissed this as general suspiciousness that she had for newcomers to Suna. The man the girl was with though. He was, to Temari, her definition of the word 'hottie' with his long dark hair tied back in a ponytail and his dark eyes, so deep that she felt like she would drown in them if she stared to long. The man looked up and noticed her, he smirked and winked. Temari blushed lightly and quickly looked down at the floor. Gaara on the other hand had simply sighed at his brother's behaviour, although he had never heard him sound so excited and interested in a woman before that he had to take a look, he glanced over at the girl and his eyes widened unnoticeably. She wasn't hot she was beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her even when she sat down. He too got the feeling of the girl seeming catlike, like his sister but he found it all the more alluring. As the girl sat down she crossed one leg over the other and Gaara had to quickly avert his eyes. Kankuro had noticed his brothers stare lingering on the girl and couldn't help but smirk when he saw his brother turn away. What surprised him the most was that Gaara was actually blushing, as if seeing a girls leg was something he shouldn't have seen. Of course there was a lot of leg on show but still it wasn't bad to look.

Itachi snapped his fingers in Satsu's face and she lifted her head to look at him. Her dark eyes reflecting the light of the sun.

"Hai Itachi what's wrong?" Her innocent reply made Itachi smile slightly, somehow she always managed to do this. She knew something was bothering him and she knew it was something she was doing. Actually she couldn't help it that men seemed attracted to her, but she was guilty of using her looks to get her own way, although not often.

"Sa please, could you not cross your leg over the other, you're giving men more to look at and I don't appreciate them sneering at my Imouto and thinking perverted things about you. It's unsettling!" Sa smirked, she looked around and noticed that a man in a black outfit with purple markings on his face and wearing cat ears was staring at her and grinning. She slowly lifted her hand and waved at him whilst replying to her brother.

"Oh you mean like the nice gentleman at the table next to us, the one sitting with the woman I saw you wink and smirk at as we sat down?" Itachi's eyes widened at his sisters comment. She never let anything escape her notice with him. _Must be the Neko in her I suppose... _He noticed his sisters waving and smiling and inclined his head to the left to take a look at her admirer. Indeed there was Kankuro grinning at Satsu and he began waving back at her. Gaara noticed this at the same time as Temari and both glanced over at the girl, well Gaara glanced at the girl and Temari glanced at the man with her. _Oh Kami! He's looking at us as well! He looks angry... maybe that's his girlfriend or his wife... Damn why are all the hot men taken?! _Satsu lowered her hand and noticed the red haired man looking at her, she turned to him and smiled sweetly. He just carried on staring, her gaze then slowly moved to the girl sitting with them. She was pretty with her long blonde hair tied behind her head in four ponytails and her eyes were a lovely teal colour and the girl was currently staring at Itachi. Sa looked over the three again and smiled inwardly. _Ah siblings, how cute, you know I think it's their scents that give them away, so different yet so alike. _She turned to her brother who was busy glaring at both the men, having noticed Gaara's stare. She sighed and tapped her long nails on the table, her irritation built as Itachi continued glaring at the men. Then she sighed and stabbed a nail into her brothers right hand which happened to be resting on the table. He yelped slightly and turned his glare to her. She smirked.

"Serves you right for glaring Aniki" She said it so sweetly that Itachi almost smirked, but she'd hurt his hand so he didn't, instead he took a look at his hand where a tiny puncture mark now sat, a little trickle of blood flowed from the wound so he quickly wrapped it in a napkin they had on the table. (A/N: Yeah they had already ordered so woo napkins all around... Not...) Sa meanwhile turned and smiled at the siblings on the table next to her.

"Gomenasai for my Aniki, he isn't very good at being nice, he needs training. Please ignore him from now on!" Kankuro was the first to reply.

"Eh? No it's fine really! I know what it's like to get protective of your sister when men are staring, we're sorry for staring at you" Sa got up and walked over to him. She took his hand and kissed it.

"Oh you really are a gentleman! I don't meet many like you, please stare as much as you want! Just don't get any pervy thoughts into that head of yours" She smiled again and Kankuro blushed, Gaara couldn't help but stare jealously as the scene unfolded, it was then that the girl came over to him and clasped her hands together.

"Oh my aren't you just the cutest guy ever! I have never seen anyone like you before, really how much eyeliner do you use? Oh and where did you get that cool tattoo?" Gaara glared up at the beautiful but annoying girl.

"It's not eyeliner and I got this when I was young, I wouldn't exactly call it a tattoo..." He grumbled. Sa smirked.

"Oh don't tell me you did that because a girl hurt your feelings when you were younger and it really upset you so you carved that into your forehead? Don't worry I've done the same thing, only it was for a different reason, damn thing didn't stay though, it healed and didn't even leave a scar... oh well it's cute!" She brushed her hand over his kanji and Gaara blushed despite himself, he was shocked that she had guessed how he had gotten it, even if she was slightly wrong. She then turned to Temari and took the older girls hands in hers.

"Ah you must be these two's Neesan, that's so cool! I always wanted an older sister but I got two Niichan instead, although one is quite annoying so I guess I could consider him a girl..." This got laughter from Itachi, he placed his hand over his eyes and laughed. Sa turned to him and smirked but Temari blinked in suprise, the man's laughter was pleasant but it sounded like he rarely laughed. Sa turned back to Temari and smiled.

"Anyway you must be so proud! They're both very handsome and you're so beautiful! I'd love to have you as my Niisan! Maybe we can be friends and then you can marry my wonderful Aniki here!" Sa felt a hand grab the top of her head and pull it back so she was looking at Itachi.

"Imouto don't go scaring young women you are far too annoying for anyone to want to be friends with you!" Sa's smile rapidly faded and she let go of Temari's hands. Slowly standing and thus releasing herself from her brother's grip she turned to face him. Her eyes darkened and Itachi couldn't help but get a little worried for his safety.

"I'm too annoying for anyone to want to be friend with am I? Says the man who has no friends because he has a stick shoved so far up his a-" She didn't finish as Itachi stood up and glared at her.

"Satsu don't you dare think you can get away with saying things like that! You know perfectly well I choose not to have friends! They only cause trouble!" Sa moved closer to him and poked his chest.

"I suppose you feel the same about me then?! Well I know when I'm not wanted thanks!" She poked him once more and he fell back against the table, she then stormed off mumbling about brothers and men. Itachi stood and sighed, he then turned to the Sand Siblings and smiled apologetically.

"Gomenasai, my Imouto is a bit of a drama queen. Anyway it was nice to meet you and your siblings Kazekage-sama, if you don't mind I must now go and find her" He turned and left the money for the bill on the table before starting to walk away.

* * *

Gaara was surprised that the man had guessed who he was, although it wasn't that suprising most people knew who he was. He simply nodded and glanced in the direction the man's sister had stormed off in. Temari on the other hand who felt guilty for the two siblings arguing stood and ran over to the man. She grabbed his arm and smiled at him.

"Gomen it was my fault that you both got into an argument, please, I'd feel so much better if you would let me help you find your sister. Oh by the way I'm Temari." Itachi glanced at the girl and smiled slightly.

"Arigatou, it's not your fault but I would welcome the help, she's good at hiding and it can take ages to find her. I'm Itachi by the way and it's a pleasure to meet you Temari-san" She blushed lightly and the two began walking off together, suddenly Kankuro ran over, dragging Gaara along with him.

"Don't worry me and Gaara will help!" Itachi nodded and the four headed off to look for Satsu.

* * *

Meanwhile Satsu had taken the opportunity to visit the local market and browse. Although she brought a few things. It started with something small but somehow she managed to find herself now carrying about 6 bags. She shrugged and strolled around, men wolf whistled and made suggestive comments as she passed but she ignored them. She walked around and found herself at the villages training grounds. She sat down on a sand dune and watched the young genin teams train. She slowly withdrew a drink and some cookies from one of her bags and began to nibble and sip at them. She sighed and smiled as one team of genin began arguing over something. She had missed out on all of that. Instead she'd been trained by Itachi and the other Akatsuki members. So she knew a lot, including how to use puppets and how to make bombs out of clay. She sighed once again, Deidara and Sasori were dead now and she missed them, although she didn't miss Sasori's weird talk about making people into puppets and how she would benefit from becoming a living one like he was. She had declined the offer by beating his wooden ass in a spar. _Ah the good old days..._ She continued her musings for a while longer. After that she had laid back on the sand and closed her eyes. That's how Gaara found her a little while later

The four had decided to split into two groups. Itachi and Temari, for some reason those two had already begun to get along really well. _Must be because they're both the oldest in a family so they can moan to each other. _Gaara had thought to himself. He'd gotten stuck with Kankuro and the two were currently walking through the training grounds. Kankuro suddenly got distracted by a young jonin who was currently with her team. He wandered over for a chat. Gaara had just sighed and carried on walking. It was then that he spotted Satsu lying on a sand dune not far from where he was. He approached slowly and stopped when he was standing over her. He couldn't help but take the opportunity to look her up and down. She was indeed beautiful. Curves in all the right places and beautifully pale skin. He looked at her face. He liked the way her dark lashes fell on her skin and made little crescent moon shapes. Her full lips looked inviting and seductive, even though the rest of her face portrayed innocence. He knelt down and resisted the urge to stroke her pale cheeks, that wasn't the right thing to do. Really he was shocked that he found her attractive. There had to be something about her that interested him. He was brought out of his musings when the girl before him opened her eyes and looked up at him. _Those eyes! Even though they're dark they still make me think of a cats_ Gaara couldn't help but notice this as said eyes narrowed.

"Can I help you?" Gaara nodded.

"You're niisan is looking for you. I'm going to take you back to him. Your name is Satsu is that right?" Satsu nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"That's right my name is, I'm guessing my Aniki told you. Anyway I don't want to go back I'm having far too much fun on my own, but Arigatou for finding me, that's very nice of you" Her voice was dripping with mock sincerity. Gaara glared and stood up.

"I will not repeat myself, now follow me" He turned to move away but stopped when he noticed she wasn't doing as he asked. He turned back to her and watched as she stood up, she did it like a cat, even the stretch in the middle. Everything this girl did reminded Gaara of cats. Maybe it was just coincidence. But he'd noticed something else about her. Her scent, it was different from her brothers. Even though the Shukaku had been removed he still retained some of it's abilities, if he hadn't then he wouldn't be able to control the sand. The girl turned to him and smirked. She was acting much more differently than she had at the cafe and it made Gaara even more suspicious. He walked over to the girl and grabbed her wrist.

"You will come with me or I will drag you the whole way! Now what is your answer? Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" His only reply was a smirk from Satsu and then she suddenly shot forward.

* * *

A/N: Oh no what's Satsu going to do? Will she fight Gaara or worse will she hug him? Lol jokes anyway thanks for reading! R&R


	4. Fun in the Teashop

Family Secrets 4.

A/N: Woo I finally managed to write another part! I am really sorry for the lateness but I'm back at College for my 2nd year of A-Levels so it's a lot more work and it's very tiring, not to mention me being ill with a stupid cold and chest infection. I'm also sorry cause this chap really sucks and there is so much OOCness that it could feed a small village! Yeah that made no sense I'm sorry! Please forgive me and don't kill me! But enjoy if you can! Sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything but I'm not well so that's my excuse! R&R Btw please bear with me I didn't mean to make the damn thing so hard to read but it is so I'm very sorry bout that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters! I only own Satsu!

* * *

Gaara blinked and stared up at the sky, he was lying on his back in the sand. Suddenly a shadow fell over his face and he found the girl named Satsu looking down at him with a wide smirk on her face.  
"Having fun down there?" Gaara glared and quickly got to his feet. He turned and glared at the girl again, she simply glared back. _How did she move so fast?_ That was the only thought running through his head. He hadn't had a chance to react when she came at him, one minute she was in front of him, the next he was on his back in the sand. What had happened in between?! For the life of him he didn't know and he probably never would unless Satsu told him. As he was about to open his mouth he heard a shout from behind him. He turned and saw his sister walking over with the girls brother. Itachi walked right over to his sister and grabbed her wrist.  
"What do you think you're playing at Sa? Is this all just a game to you? I was worried who knows what could have happened to you?! Next time don't march off without me do you understand?" Gaara was surprised to see Satsu stop glaring and look at the floor in defeat. She nodded slowly. Itachi turned to Gaara and nodded.  
"Arigatou for your help Kazekage-sama I'm sorry to have bothered you. We'll be going now. Say bye to the Kazekage and his siblings Sa" The girl looked up at the sand siblings (Kankuro had just come over) and smiled brightly.  
"Bye and I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble!" Temari smiled and waved her hand.  
"No don't be silly we had nothing else to do so it's not a big deal. It was very nice to meet both of you. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow?" Satsu nodded and when Temari had turned to Itachi to talk to him, She turned to Gaara and winked at him before her and her brother began walking away. Gaara's eyes widened ever so slightly. What was she doing winking at him? She was indeed a strange girl. One he would have to keep an eye on. 

He turned to his siblings slowly once the other two had left.  
"I don't think we should meet with them again..." Temari turned to him with a scowl on her face.  
"Why not? They're a very nice family!" Gaara glared at his sister.  
"Oneechan I don't trust them and there's something very strange about that Satsu. She's dangerous I can tell. I forbid you from meeting with them tomorrow!" Temari raised an eyebrow at her little brother.  
"Gaara I think you're overreacting, maybe you've been out in the sun too long and it's making you imagine things, I dunno, either way you're just being paranoid!" Kankuro nodded.  
"Yeah Gaar, that girl seemed nice enough, plus she was a total hottie! I'm definitely going to try and see her again! It just sucks that I'm stuck at the office with you tomorrow!" Gaara's eyebrow suddenly twitched. Office... there was something he was forgetting. Suddenly it clicked.  
"Awww crap I forgot about the damn paperwork! It's all their fault now I'm going to have to do it tomorrow and that means there will be more!" With that said he marched off home mumbling something about paperwork and annoying strange girls. Temari and Kankuro watched their brother go, then Temari turned to Kankuro.  
"Tomorrow you're going to have to distract him while I go meet with Itachi and his Imouto, I am not missing my chance with him!" She then began walking home after Gaara leaving Kankuro to stare after them. He stood for a moment in silence before he began walking quickly after Temari.  
"Oneechan! Why do I have to do it?! I wanna see the hot girl!"

* * *

The Next Day

Satsu woke to the sounds of a busy village. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before getting out of bed and getting ready. She then left her room and went next door to her brothers. No suprise he was still asleep. She went over to the bed and poked him a few times. He mumbled something and rolled over so she went over to the window and pulled the curtains back. Light flooded the room and Itachi groaned before covering his head with the pillow. She sighed and then smirked and leant against the window and sighed.  
"Oh dear it looks like I'm going to have to go and meet with the Kazekage's oneechan by myself... what was her name again? Tamari was it?" She watched as her brother shot up on the bed and glared at her.  
"It's Temari not Tamari!" Satsu smirked, her plan had worked.  
"Ok now get dressed lover boy and we'll go meet her... where was it we were meeting her again?" Itachi growled and got out of bed, he headed to the bathroom to wash and change but not before poking his sisters forehead and mumbling.  
"The training grounds where we found you yesterday baka..." he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Satsu grinned.

A little later the two were at the training grounds. They both looked around for a bit until Satsu elbowed Itachi in the ribs causing him to double over. She glanced down at him.  
"Opps sorry aniki I didn't realise I elbowed you so hard. Anyway I've found her, she's over there on the right with her little genin people!" Itachi glared up at his sister and then glanced over to where she said. Sure enough there was Temari training her squad. He sighed at his sister.  
"Sa, you were correct in calling them genin but they are not people, they are in fact children, got it?" Sa raised an eyebrow at her brother before walking off towards Temari.  
"They're still people... just... little people is all!" She called back as Itachi began walking after her, shaking his head at Sa's words. Temari looked up as the siblings approached and smiled, she called her team over.  
"Ok guys that's all for today you can go do whatever you want now!" The three children cheered and ran off, one ran into Itachi and squeaked as the Uchiha glared down at him, he then ran off quickly. Temari grinned.  
"I'm guessing your aniki doesn't like children much then?" Satsu blinked and looked back at Itachi who was glaring after the little boy. She turned back and grinned.  
"Oh no he likes kids really, but only if they are me or his own. He's an odd one my Aniki!" Temari grinned as Itachi finally came over. She turned to him.  
"So where do you guys wanna go for lunch?" The two Uchiha's looked at one another and shrugged.  
"Don't mind really" Sa smiled. Temari nodded and began leading them off.

Along the way Temari attempted to make conversation with the two but only succeeded in talking to Sa, Itachi was still slightly peeved at the little child for not apologising for running into him like that. All Temari managed to get out of him was a couple of 'Hn's and the occasional 'Yes' and 'No'. They soon came to a teashop and sat down at a window seat. After ordering the three were silent for a few minutes before Temari spoke.  
"You know I don't think I know your surname, do you mind me asking?" Sa smiled while Itachi froze in his seat. He was drawing a blank on fake names, luckily Sa came to the rescue.  
"It's fine we're the Fujioka's (A/N: Yes if you know Ouran it is in fact Haruhi's surname XD Love that series... Anyway on with the story!). I'm guessing your surname is Sabaku?" Temari nodded and then sighed.  
"Gomen for my otouto Gaara, he's not always like that. He's actually really kind and caring... he just has trouble showing it. I mean he didn't have a great childhood so you know it's bound to leave marks and he has a hard time trusting people. But don't think he's nasty and cold all the time!" Sa smiled and patted Temari's hand.  
"Don't worry Temari-chan, I could tell he wasn't really that bad, Itachi can be like that, he has trouble showing his affection for things. Even me and I don't see how you can do that 'Tachi-kun, I mean I am just so adorable!" Itachi turned to his sister and stared at her blankly.  
"Modest much Sa?" Temari quickly covered her mouth with her hand but couldn't stop the laughter from breaking through. Itachi turned to stare at her with shock evident in his eyes. To him Temari's laugh was the most perfect laugh in the world (A/N: I know how depressingly cliché XD I had to add it in!) Satsu smiled and the conversation continued until their food came and they settled down to eat.

It was as they were eating that Gaara and Kankuro came into the teashop. Gaara quickly picked up the sounds of his sister talking and laughing and turned to see her with the pair from yesterday. Kankuro had also noticed and slapped himself on the forehead. _Crap! Why did Gaara want to come here today of all days?! _Gaara marched over to the table. Temari looked up and spotted him, she quickly got up out of her seat, when he came to stand in front of her she quickly tried to make excuses before being silenced by Gaara.  
"'Mari-chan I distinctly remember telling you that you were forbidden from meeting with these two, yet here I find you sitting in a teashop with them chatting as if you have been friends for years. Tell me oneechan am I correct in thinking you disobeyed me?" Temari nodded and looked at the floor. Gaara continued.  
"I thought so. Now go home and I'm stopping you from going on any missions except for class D one's for a month got it?" Temari's head snapped up and she opened her mouth to protest, she was cut off by Satsu who was tapping her long nails on the table top, she was talking to Gaara of course.  
"Shut up, you're making my head hurt with all your crap, who do you think you are to boss your oneechan about? If you want to be angry at someone be angry at me, after all I dragged Itachi to the training grounds where she was. I'm to blame, I made her take us here and I made her spend time with us. Don't punish her for what isn't her fault. Anyway it's stupid that you think you have the authority to tell her not to meet with us. So what if your Kazekage. It's not like we're spies or anything. If you have a problem with us then say it to our faces" She stood up and turned to a very angry looking Gaara. No one told him to shut up and got away with it! Who did this girl think she was telling him what he could and couldn't do?! No one spoke for a few minutes until Temari took Sa's arm.  
"Sa-chan it's ok really, I don't mind. Don't go getting yourself into trouble because of me!" Sa didn't turn around but she shrugged Temari's hand off her arm.  
"No Temari-chan it's not ok, I don't think it's fair your otouto treating you like this. He shouldn't be allowed and in my opinion I think he needs to be taught a lesson!" Gaara took a step forward.  
"No one asked for your opinion. If I were you I'd leave her right now with your Aniki and never come back unless you want to face me!" He spat angrily. Satsu took a step forward, her face was now mere inches from Gaara's, she smirked.  
"Oh I don't think we're going to be doing that and believe me compared to you I am a lot worse" She jabbed a finger into Gaara's chest, making him stumble back a step and she continued to do this while advancing slowly.  
"I don't like being told what to do and I certainly don't like it when pretty boys like you tell me what to do! Don't think I'm going to act all scared and leave here with my tail between my legs just because you glare at me. I really don't see what it's supposed to do, it's not scary, you know what I'd love to go against you in a fight, knock you flat on your back just like I did yesterday" Gaara now had his back against a wall.

Temari and Kankuro were watching the scene unfold with their mouths hanging open, she was standing up to Gaara, no one did that everyone was far too afraid of him and what shocked them even more was that she had managed to knock Gaara to the floor. Itachi sighed and stood up. He took Temari's hand.  
"Maybe it would be best if we vacated the premises, Sa can get pretty violent and I have heard your otouto can as well. Let us observe from outside where it is safer." Temari nodded slowly, still in shock and was slowly led outside with Kankuro by Itachi. The three stood there and watched through the open door. Meanwhile Gaara was still against the wall. Sa had stopped talking and was waiting for his reply. Gaara glared daggers at her.  
"I don't know how you managed to knock me onto the floor yesterday but believe me it won't happen again, I'll crush you if you try anything, just so you know I do have a problem with you and your niisan, mainly you! You're both suspicious characters and I will remove you from this village no matter what it takes! I don't know what it is about you but you don't seem human, your some kind of monster or something and I don't like monsters!" Sa smirked.  
"That's funny coming from someone who used to have a monster living inside of him! You're right though I am a monster, a great big dangerous monster, do you really want to know what I am?" Gaara growled and pushed the girl away from him with his sand, how dare she call him a monster! He was interested in finding out what she was though.  
"I would like to know what you are, kindly tell me then get the hell out of my village before I kill you!" Satsu smirked and leant against a table.  
"Well since your dying to know I'm going to give you a little riddle, here it is. I'm like what you once were only better" She then pulled herself onto the table and watched as Gaara's face went from angry to confused to a mixture of both. He glared.  
"What the hell do you mean 'what you once were'? That makes no sense!" Satsu threw her head back and laughed.  
"And here I thought you were smart Kazekage-sama! Shame it seems I was wrong!" Gaara lost his temper and sent sand flying at the girl, it hit her and sent her flying back against the wall and pinned her there.

Gaara walked over to Satsu and snarled angrily.  
"Don't call me stupid, tell me what you are and stop messing around with me!" Satsu smirked at him and took a step forward, the sand slowly fell to the floor useless. Gaara's eyes widened in suprise and he took a step back out of shock. Satsu grabbed him by his collar and pinned him to a table. He glared up at her defiantly.  
"I'll call you whatever I like, Gaara-kun!" Gaara glared harder and Satsu smirked before carrying on.  
"Very well I shall tell you since you can't guess it. I am a Neko Youkai, did you get that?" Gaara was frozen with shock. The girl pinning him to a table was in fact a cat demon! _It would explain why some of her movements and other things reminded me of a neko but she can't be, they've been extinct for years and even before that they were extremely rare! How the hell can she be one? Maybe it was sealed inside her like the Shukaku was sealed inside of me. Damn I have no idea!_ (A/N: Gaara reads incase you didn't guess) Satsu let out a small laugh.  
"Oh no don't think it's sealed inside of me because it's not. I told you I'm **like **what you once were only better, I'm a proper youkai, the last of my kind" Gaara grabbed Sa's wrist and pushed her away, he stood up.  
"That explains a lot, now that you've told me what you are get out of my village, I'm not letting you stay here, you may destroy it!" Sa shook her head and laughed again.  
"Believe me Kazekage-sama if I wanted to destroy your village I would have already, but I have no desire to! I'm here for a holiday and that is all!" Gaara took a step towards her.  
"If you're a youkai then surely your aniki is one as well?" Sa rolled her eyes.  
"Kami-sama you really are a baka! I'm adopted! Of course I'll forgive you since we do look rather similar. But that still doesn't mean I'll forgive you for calling me a monster and also for telling me to get out of your village when I have every right to be here, not to mention I'm going to kick your butt for treating your oneechan like you just did!" Gaara swung his fist at her in an attempt to catch her off guard but instead of hitting her, his fist was grabbed by her hand and twisted making him wince in pain. She glared down at him.  
"Care to try that again?" Gaara snarled and tried to hit her with his other fist. She grabbed it and twisted it until it broke. Gaara growled in pain and went to knock her feet from underneath her but she simply dodged and kicked his out from underneath him instead. He wheezed slightly as the wind was knocked out of him.

Once again Gaara found himself on the floor staring up at her face, which he had to admit was a really beautiful one, even when she was scowling. He glared up at her and slowly stood up. She offered him her hand and he took it without realising what he was doing until it was done. He winced as she took his damaged arm in her hands. She forced him to sit on a nearby chair and knelt down beside him. He raised an eyebrow at her behaviour, one moment she was scowling at him and breaking his wrist the next she was helping him up with an unemotional expression on her face.  
"Gomenasai for breaking your wrist but you deserved it for all those things you said about me and to your oneechan, I hope you plan on saying sorry. If you don't I won't heal your wrist, in fact I'll rip your arm off" Gaara's face took on a look of worry (something rarely seen) and he turned to glare at the floor.  
"Hn" was all he said. Sa sighed.  
"Kami-sama you sound just like my aniki when he gets his butt kicked by me, it usually means that he's going to say sorry. Now all I can ask is that you let me and Itachi stay in your village just for a short while, if you want I'll spend it in your prison or whatever. I'm here because Itachi needs the rest, his job was taking it's toll on his body and I was worried for him. Surely you understand" Gaara looked at Satsu who was staring at his wrist. He sighed.  
"Very well, but only because Temari seems to like you and she needs a companion. You won't have to spend it in the prison or anything and I understand that you were worried about your niisan, he does looks rather ill... and... Gomenasai for the other stuff..." Satsu glanced at him, he looked like he had swallowed something unpleasant and she smiled briefly before her face took on a puzzled look.  
"Itachi-kun looks ill?" Gaara turned to her and nodded. She raised an eyebrow and then it clicked.  
"Oh because he's so pale right?" Gaara nodded once again.  
"Oh no that's just cause we're not from around here, I mean look at me I'm really pale" She held her arm out next to his. Sure enough her skin looked as white as snow (A/N: Wow she's a ninja Snow White! **gets hit by Satsu** Ow!) while his looked slightly tanned, if not pale for someone who lived in the desert. He didn't respond, instead he looked up as Itachi and his siblings came in.  
"Amazing Sa, all I can see are a few upturned tables and some sand on the floor. Usually there'd be a dead body or more mess..." Sa turned to glare at her brother.  
"Quit it Tachi-kun, I broke his wrist is that good enough for you? Oh and he's sorry and we can stay here, but only because Temari-chan seems to like me and needs a female companion!" Gaara stared at the other wall when his siblings looked at him in surprise. Temari then came over.  
"Gaara is your wrist ok?" Sa turned back to Gaara and quickly began healing his wrist while apologising. Gaara nodded.  
"Hai it's fine, it doesn't hurt much really..." Temari smiled and ruffled her brother's blood red hair. She turned to Sa who had a look of concentration on her face.  
"Arigatou Sa-chan for teaching him a lesson and also being nice enough to heal him again afterwards, he was wrong to call you a monster." Sa smiled.  
"No he was right to call me one, I am after all" Temari shook her head.  
"You're wrong a monster wouldn't care who they hurt and they certainly wouldn't help the person afterwards, you have feelings and monsters don't, therefore you aren't a monster!" Sa smiled again.  
"Arigatou for thinking that, I'll take your word for it" Sa then stood up and sighed.  
"There fixed, tell me if it still hurts" Gaara looked back and moved his wrist gently before standing up.  
"It's fine, Arigatou" He then called his sand back. While the sand was returning to Gaara's gourd Kankuro came over and ruffled Satsu's hair.  
"Oi, Sa-chan you and your niisan should come over for dinner tonight! I mean we should really have a party to celebrate you kicking Gaara's bu-" He was cut off by Gaara giving him a death glare. Sa giggled.  
"Well Kanky-kun if you want us over then we'd be delighted wouldn't we aniki?" Itachi who had been staring at Temari the whole time nodded.  
"Hn."

* * *

Ok so that is all! Sorry it's really crappy and please don't kill me for having Satsu hurt Gaara! I love him as much as the next Gaara fangirl so I don't like seeing him get beaten up but you know I had no other idea as to how she could get her way! Anyway hope it wasn't too distressing to read! 

R&R


	5. An Evening With the Sabaku's

Family Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, manga, anime or anything to do with Naruto they belong to their rightful creators and owners etc. I do however own Satsu so nah XP

**_A/N: _**Well here we are with chapter 5 of Family Secrets, 5 already isn't that good? Lol I wasn't too happy with this chapter but I wanted to get it done, it feels like, and has probably been, forever since I last updated it. My mood hasn't been terribly good today and if that is reflected in my writing then blame it all on stupid colds and coughs and illness, I'm also very tired cause college is a pain (when isn't it) Anyway hope you enjoy chapter 5. R&R if you so desire.

* * *

The sky was slowly turning a deep purple as Satsu and Itachi approached the Kazekage mansion, Itachi had been silent all the way over, probably deep in thought about a certain blonde haired sand kuonichi, Satsu on the other hand was talking about nothing, mainly to see if she could stir her brother from his reverie, nothing much was working, that was until she started talking about Temari. Itachi suddenly came to life and began describing what he liked about her mainly her personality, butt and eyes. Satsu shook her head at the older boy and sighed, he was utterly hopeless.

The two arrived and came to a stop at the gates, the place was huge! Satsu looked up and almost fell back but was luckily caught by Itachi. Getting over the intimidating and overly large house the two walked to the front door and knocked. Well there was a small fight over who was going to knock, so Satsu knocked using Itachi's head (Much to his annoyance). The door was opened by Temari who raised a delicate eyebrow at the two, Satsu was holding Itachi's head in her hands. She quickly let go and both were ushered in. They were lead through a large hallway and into a finely furnished living room (complete with flatscreen TV etc.) Temari gestured for them to sit and the two Uchiha's sat on opposite ends of the couch. Temari looked puzzled for a moment but didn't ask. She then went to the doorway and called out rather loudly.  
"Gaara! Kankuro! Get your good for nothing hides down here right now we have guests!" Satsu turned to Itachi and smirked, he simply narrowed his eyes slightly. They waited a few moments until they heard the two Sabaku brothers enter the room. At which point they looked up. Kankuro went straight over to Satsu.  
"Sa-chan I'm so glad you and your niisan could make it! I hope you didn't get lost or anything!" Sa smiled sweetly and ruffled his hair.  
"Oh me too Kanky-kun, it was easy to get here, after all it would be hard to get lost looking for the biggest house in the village" Her voice was as sweet as her smile, Itachi shuddered a bit, she looked truly maniacal and sounded it too.  
"I'm going to continue with the dinner, you guys get comfy and Kankuro, no rude jokes!" Itachi quickly got up and went over to Temari.  
"I'll help you in the kitchen!" She smiled and the two wandered off. Satsu watched them go and pulled a face at her brother. She then turned to the brothers who were watching her, Kankuro smiling and Gaara staring blankly. She sighed and looked around.  
"Nice place you have here..." Kankuro smiled.  
"Yeah, it's great being the sibling of a Kage, I mean the perks are awesome and you get to meet hot kuonichi!" He winked and Satsu blinked then laughed.  
"Yeah I bet it's fun..." She rubbed the back of her neck gently, feeling slightly uncomfortable, social situations weren't really her thing, that was more Kisame... oh how she missed the blue dude, he'd taught her how to surf. Now that was fun! She snapped out of her daydream as Kankuro began talking again.  
"So Satsu what kind of techniques do you know? I'm the Puppet Master and Gaara is king of the sandcastles- Ow!" He yelped as sand hit him round the head, he then laughed nervously and continued "And Temari uses her fan, that hurts when she hits you with it..." Satsu laughed.  
"Well apart from being able to use medical jutsu I also know how to use elemental jutsu's, Itachi thinks I'm really awesome at fire and water ones, I can also use mind jutsu, all different sorts, I can regenerate my body when it's hurt, the list goes on for a while... Oh yeah I can use the sand like Kazekage-sama over there and also I can use puppets, I have about four now, but I can use more!" Kankuro was staring at her, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, Gaara looked slightly suspicious, he was also impressed but he would never let her know that.

Kankuro blinked a few times.  
"So... who... taught you all those jutsu... and who trained you with puppets?" Satsu remained silent for a few minutes, she couldn't say that she'd learnt most of her jutsu from the Akatsuki, more importantly that Akasuna no Sasori had taught her to use puppets could she?! They'd know straight away and then they'd guess who Itachi was and then they'd be in BIG trouble. She smiled.  
"Some of the jutsu's like the regeneration one, the mind ones and some of the elemental one's (mainly fire) are natural with me because I'm a neko youkai, they don't even use up an chakra which is good, but they take up energy so I usually end up really tired by the end of a fight... that sucks, Itachi helped me improve my fire jutsu other than that I can't really remember..." It was a crappy excuse and she didn't expect them to fall for it but Kankuro looked rather like he'd taken in too much information, a rather funny look and Gaara just looked blank, though his eyes looked darker. He glared at her as she looked over and she glared back, turning the whole thing into a glaring competition. At that moment Itachi came in and informed them that dinner was ready. Kankuro ran out of the room. Gaara and Sa began walking, still glaring at one another, unfortunately they weren't looking where they were going but thanks to Sa's enhanced sense's and cat like reflexes she managed to move out of the way in time so Gaara was the only one who walked into the wall.

Sa burst out laughing as the others rushed in to see what all the swearing and laughter was about, before them they found Satsu leaning against the wall for support as she laughed and pointed at Gaara who was on his butt on the floor, rubbing his forehead, as the others held back laughter and questions as to what happened, a small trickle of blood began to flow from Gaara's nose. Kankuro immediately fainted, Temari gasped and Itachi, well he did nothing. Satsu smelt the blood and looked up, she then went over and knelt beside Gaara. He glared at her as she tried to move his hand away.  
"Move your hand Kazekage-sama I need to see if you've done any serious damage to your nose and your forehead" His hand didn't move. Satsu sighed.  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, the easy way is you do what I say and move your hand, the hard way is that I break your arm and move it out of the way so I can look then heal it afterwards, which would you prefer?" Gaara's glare intensified but his hand moved. Sa could now see that he also had a small cut on his forehead. She quickly reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out some cotton swabs, she dabbed at the cuts and tilted his head back to stop the bleeding, it was only a nosebleed, he hadn't broken anything or done any serious damage but she healed the cut on his forehead to stop a bruise from appearing. The whole operation had only taken a minute or two but for Gaara her hands were on him for too long, he immediately moved them away from him and got up, Sa sighed and followed suit. Gaara walked past her and into the kitchen. She followed.  
"No need to thank me I was just doing what anyone else would have done in that situation, no really it was nothing" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, Itachi chuckled and Temari couldn't help but giggle slightly at the younger Uchiha. The four wandered into the kitchen to eat, leaving Kankuro lying there on the floor still in a faint.

A little while later the group were sitting at the table enjoying a well prepared meal (A/N: No Temari isn't a great cook in this, the food was, in the end made by Itachi) Kankuro had come round to find himself alone and the others eating at the table. Not that he cared, food was on the table and he was hungry. Gaara spent the whole meal glaring at Satsu, who spent the entire time either ignoring him or at points glaring back at him. Temari sighed.  
"If people literally glared daggers, then those two would look like pin cushions by now, in a manner of speaking..." She glanced at Itachi who smirked and nodded.  
"Then wouldn't they be glaring senbons at one another in order to look like pin cushions?" Kankuro asked while stuffing his face with rice. (A/N: Awww Kankuro is so adorable when he asks silly questions!) Everyone on the table turned to look at Kankuro, who after a few minutes looked up and blinked.  
"What?" The meal passed without much else happening, Itachi and Temari talked, Kankuro entertained and flirted with Sa.(When doesn't he?) Gaara remained silent and Sa completely ignored him (Ah the perfect dinner party XD).

After dinner our favourite gang of people withdrew to the living room and gathered to play Monopoly: Fire Country Edition.  
"Hell yeah I now own Hokage Square!" Kankuro punched the air.  
"Where exactly is that in Konoha?"  
"I know where it is, it's on the edges of town and there's this old brothel there. I think it closed down because the strip club across the square was making more money and taking all their customers..." Itachi informed the others with a serious face. Satsu coughed.  
"Yes... well moving on!" and the game commenced once more. After a very interesting game of Monopoly, which involved some incidents involving sand and cursing. The gang moved on to play truth or dare. Gaara had tried to leave at this point but was quickly pulled back by his siblings who demanded he play, Satsu groaned, she hated this game and what was worse the others would be able to ask any question they wanted. She glanced at Itachi, he looked slightly worried, but you'd only be able to see that if you knew him as well as she did.  
"Okay I'll go first!" Kankuro thought for a moment then pointed at Temari.  
"Oneechan! Truth or dare?" Temari sighed.  
"Truth" Kankuro smirked.  
"Is there anyone in the village at this time that you have a crush on?" Temari blushed deeply and nodded before she quickly took her go.  
"Itachi-san, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth"  
" Do you have a crush on anyone?" Itachi blinked a few times at the question and looked to Sa for help, she nodded and he turned back to Temari.  
"Hai, there is..." Sa smirked, she knew exactly who Itachi had a crush on, but it had moved on from a crush to something more serious, she was sure of it and if her brother's mumbles in his sleep were anything to go by, he was quite serious about his feelings for the person. He quickly looked at Gaara.  
"Kazekage-sama, Truth or Dare?" Gaara glared and mumbled.  
"Dare..." Itachi smirked.  
"I dare you to hug my imouto..." Gaara glared angrily at Itachi and shook his head.  
"I change my mind, I choose Truth." Temari laughed.  
"Gomen otouto, you can't go back on your choice, you have to do the dare" Gaara turned his glare on his sister.  
"And what if I don't want to?" Temari smirked.  
"I'll tell everyone your most embarrassing secrets, you know things from when you were a little psycho and stuff" Gaara sighed and folded his arms. Satsu sighed.  
"I don't want _him _touching me, let alone hugging me, just let him have the truth, it would save us both from the awful torment of the dare" Everyone looked disappointed, apart from Gaara who was rather surprised and insulted by her statement. Itachi sighed.  
"Very well, Kazekage-sama, are there any kuonichi in the village you would ever consider entering into romantic relations with?" Kankuro blinked.  
"What did you just ask him?" Gaara sighed.  
"No, I hate all the kuonichi in this village, especially the fangirl ones, I'd rather enter into a relationship with a Konoha kuonichi (A/N: No offence to Konoha Kuonichi, but this is Gaara and you should know what he's like by now!), and that's saying a lot, in fact I'd rather date your imouto than either, but that's saying a lot as well" Everyone looked at Sa, her eye twitched but she didn't say anything, Kankuro looked confused.  
"I still don't get what he asked you Gaara..." Nobody else spoke. Itachi's eyes darkened with rage and his body tensed, his fist clenched. Sa reached out and touched his shoulder, he relaxed slightly and looked at her, she shook her head indicating for him to leave it alone and ignore what Gaara had said.

Gaara turned to Kankuro.  
"Kankuro truth or dare?" Kankuro grinned.  
"Dare!" Gaara smirked.  
"Very well, I dare you to kiss Satsu" Kankuro grinned and turned to Satsu. She looked slightly surprised but shrugged and got up, moving away from the group a little. Kankuro followed and she whispered in his ear, he nodded then grabbed her, and turned her away from the group, kissing her. The group were unaware that the pair were not in fact kissing, merely acting, and their acting skills were pretty damn good, it fooled everyone, including Itachi. The pair then sat down again. The game continued. It was odd playing truth or dare with only five people but somehow they managed. It was getting late and for the last turn Satsu chose Gaara.  
"I can't be bothered to give you a dare so you get truth, whether you like it or not! Kazekage-sama, tell me do you always act like there's a kunai stuck up your arse or are you naturally an arrogant, self righteous and selfish brat?" Temari and Kankuro stared at her wide eyed and Itachi shook his head sadly. Gaara glared and stood up, Satsu then stood up, but before Gaara could retort she walked out of the room and the others heard the front door shut. Itachi stood up.  
"I apologise for my imouto, I think she's tired. Please don't take offence and just ignore what she said. Anyway arigatou for your hospitality. I hope we can return the favour in some way. Goodnight." He was then escorted to the door by a stunned Temari. Leaving Gaara fuming in the living room while Kankuro ran up to his room before Gaara did him any damage.

Satsu was already in her pyjama's and sitting on the window seat when Itachi finally arrived. He looked over at her and sighed. She had been really offended by Gaara's earlier comment. He went over to her and stroked her hair.  
"You ok Sa?" She looked up at him, her eyes held a crimson tint to them in the silver moonlight.  
"I'm fine, no need to worry aniki, go to sleep you look tired." Itachi sighed.  
"Are you going to sleep tonight?" She shook her head and Itachi gave up. He kissed the top of her head then went to his own room and went to bed. Satsu watched him leave, as soon as he was gone she climbed out of the window and onto the roof. She lay back and stared up at the moon and stars. A few streets or more away Gaara walked out onto his roof and lay back, he also stared up at the sky. Both were angry and found the night sky and cold air to be both calming and soothing. Gaara sighed, the girl infuriated him and yet he found himself somewhat drawn to her, all through the evening he had been glaring at her, whilst trying to figure her out. He knew she was hiding something and the fact she said she couldn't remember who taught her how to use puppet jutsu's just increased his suspicions. He would have to draw it out of her or her brother eventually, but that meant spending time with her and when he was near her, he got all defensive and had no idea why, everytime she looked at him, he felt as if those onyx orbs were seeing straight through him and piercing his soul. He also couldn't help but think she was extremely beautiful, but Kami did she get under his skin and annoy him, she was worse than Kankuro! Anyway he had only insulted her because she had begun by insulting him by saying she didn't want him touching her, but maybe that was because of the way he had acted earlier in the evening when she had helped him, he did basically throw her hands off him, but he had done that because he was afraid, he was afraid because deep down he had secretly enjoyed the feeling of her soft hands on his face. He growled at himself for enjoying it and also for being such a brat like Satsu had said.

Meanwhile over with Satsu, she was thinking almost the same thing. She felt bad for saying those things but he had insulted her by saying he would never date her, although she may have deserved that for saying she didn't want him touching her, but that was only because when she had helped him he'd basically hit her hands away. It's not like she had done anything wrong, she'd tried to help. She could have not helped him, but then she'd have felt even worse because it would have been her fault. She cursed herself for being so weak and not as strong as Itachi, he would have left Gaara as he was and done nothing. She had always wanted to be like him, but try as she might there was always that part of her which tried not to hurt anyone (badly) and help those who needed it. She sighed. Maybe she'd gotten that from Mikoto Uchiha. She sighed again and shook the thoughts of her dead mother from her head. For the rest of the night the two shinobi lay on their roofs and watched the sky, berating themselves for their childish behaviour.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Ok I hated that chapter but there were some bits that made me laugh, I'm sorry for the totally random bits at the end, ahaha where they came from I'll never know XD But maybe they will turn out to be the best bits lol! Anyway I do hope you enjoyed it and I promise promise promise to try so much harder on the next chapter! R&R if you wish! 


	6. A Guest Cometh, Trouble Ensues

Family Secrets

**_Disclaimer:_** If you haven't got it by now I don't own Naruto or any of the chracters involved apart from Satsu. I also don't own any of the songs we've used in this chapter. All will become clear later and I'll tell you the songs I've used at the end of the chapter!

**_A/N:_** Ok sorry for the wait but I've been ill recently and I've had loads of work over the holidays! Happy new year for tomorrow by the way! Anyway yes, we have a special guest joining us in this chapter woop! I'd like to thank echosdusk (Haha almost wrote duck instead XD) for helping me write said guests parts and for helping me with other bits as well. Tell me if you think some of the things I put are funny. I know my writing skills are crap haha and here's me doing my A2 in English XD I suck! How did I get this far? Anyway yes I want to know if you like the humour and if you find it funny! Even if you don't I won't change it I just want your opinions on it! Anyway enjoy and review if you desire!

* * *

Satsu woke up early that morning. The sun had only just begun rising over the peaks of the cliff's that surrounded the now silent village of Suna. She quickly but silently slipped from her bed and changed into her everyday clothes before quietly leaving the room. Once safely out of the hotel she began walking along the deserted streets, well almost deserted, at random intervals she'd find herself walking past a street stall that had been opened early, probably for those who were naturally up this early. She sighed and carried on walking.

After about half an hour she came to the training grounds and there she spotted a figure standing in the middle of one field. She turned to look and noticed the figure was wearing a cloak, the cloak was black in colour with red clouds embroidered onto it. She recognised the figure immediately and walked over.

"Kisame-jichan what are you doing here?" The figure, now known to us as Kisame, turned to her and grinned his sharp toothed grin. He then lurched forward and grabbed her in a bone crushing hug.

"Awww it's my chibi hana! Have you missed your jichan? I've missed you! Yes I have!" Satsu groaned as he tightened his grip around her, she finally managed to push him away, gently but firmly, she then proceeded to straighten her clothing before talking to him again.

"Yes I have missed you Jichan. But please stop speaking to me as if I were 8 again, I'm 18 now! What would I do if someone were to hear you calling me by that name?" Kisame grinned again.

"You'd kill them! And make me proud!" He took on a proud stance, his chest puffed out and his face stern looking. Satsu couldn't help but giggle.

"Jichan you really are a funny one! Anyway what are you doing here?" Kisame immediately relaxed from his pose and sighed.

"Leader-sama wanted me to come and check on you. You know incase anything had happened. He does worry about you! We all do! I mean you're our chibi hana! The kawaii little neko-kun we've brought up to be an evil little youkai!!" Satsu smirked.

"Thanks but I know the only reason he worries about me is because he doesn't want me to run away from the organisation and become a problem for him and you all. It's all about my power, not me, just my power." Kisame looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled.

"Yup that's definitely true! But I know he cares about you just as much as the rest of us, well not as much as me or Itachi but that's because we know you the best!" He ruffled her hair, in return he received a growl and a scratch to his hand. He sniffled and tears poured from his eyes.

Satsu raised an eyebrow at the dangerous nuke nin's childish behaviour. Most people wouldn't believe the blue man standing before her was actually in his early thirties, this was because his mental age was somewhere in the range of teenager... sometimes younger depending on how drunk, tired or just plain weird he was at a given time. She sighed and took his hand. On it were small incisions that had been made by her claw-like nails. She gently brushed her hand over the marks and they disappeared, she then patted his chin.

"There all gone now. But moving on from that subject. Are you alright because I swear you're acting slightly drunk, you're even swaying!" It was true Kisame was swaying from side to side and his manner was that of someone who had gotten into the sake closet. Kisame grinned.

"I'm not drunk just slightly dehydrated! I've been walking through the desert for at least 3 days and then I've been waiting out here allllll night long! And I can tell you even though the sun is still rising, it's hot! Real Hot! DAMN HOT!!" Sa nodded and chuckled.

"Right then let's take you back to the hotel. But before we do that, we're going to have to remove your cloak and sword, so as not to arouse suspicion, we've already met the infamous Gaara of the sandbox and his charming siblings and he's already suspicious about me, he knows I'm a neko youkai but nothing else and I personally do not want that to change!" Kisame laughed.

"Gaara of the Sandbox good one! I can tell that you two are really getting on! Not haha!" Sa gave Kisame a slightly worried look then sighed. She grabbed the heavy sword off Kisame's back and quickly performed a transformation jutsu, the sword turned into a necklace of it's once giant self, she then quickly placed it around his neck and used a genjutsu to hide the clouds on the cloak. With that done the two began their walk back to the hotel, Satsu had wondered whether she should use a genjutsu to hide his real appearance but she didn't have the time to do so, she needed to get him out of the heat and into a cool bath. Kisame was leaning on her for support, his head bowed. Sa sent a worried glance his way and sped up slightly.

* * *

It was while they were walking that a certain shinobi wearing a black suit with cat ears on the hood, saw the two and noticed something familiar about Kisame, but at the time he deemed it unimportant. He shrugged and followed the two back to their hotel. Of course Sa sensed someone following them and turned in time to see hear an 'eep' and see Kankuro diving behind a nearby stall for cover. She sighed and shook her head while Kisame laughed.

"Haha! The neko went eep!" Satsu raised an eyebrow at her companion.

"No sorry Jichan that wasn't a neko it was someone else. Kankuro I know it's you and I know you're behind the stall. Also you haven't been following us long. What can we do for you?" Kankuro's head popped out from behind the stall and he gave a sheepish look while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heh Ohayou Sa-chan I was originally looking for you 'cause I wanted to see if you were busy, but then I saw you walking down the street with your blue friend here and got nervous incase he was your boyfriend and that he'd think I was trying to come onto you or something, so I just followed to see where you were going! So... where are you going?" Sa was staring at him in shock. He thought that... her and Kisame? How could he think that?! She beckoned him over with her free hand and flicked him on the forehead (something she had regularly seen Itachi do to Sasuke) He winced slightly and she sighed.

"Kanky-kun first things first, this is not my boyfriend, he's more like an Ojisan, anyway even if he wasn't he's still like 16 years older than me so there's no way we'd be a couple! And hasn't you're annoying otouto or anyone else told you it's rude to follow people unless it's a mission?" Kankuro nodded and hung his head, his foot shifted a bit in the sand. Satsu couldn't help but smile and pat his head. He really did look like a little boy getting told off. She then took his hand and began leading him back to the hotel with Kisame.

* * *

Once at the hotel she deposited Kisame on the bed, commanded Kankuro to look after him and ran into the bathroom to start the bath, once done she returned to the room to find Kisame and Kankuro watching cartoons on the TV. She sighed and grabbed Kisame.

"Cold bath in there for you. Go. Now. Relax." Kisame saluted and swaggered towards the bathroom. The door closed behind him with a slam and she heard a giant splash. Satsu sighed and mumbled to herself.

"I hope he remembered to take off his clothes..." Kankuro then turned to her.

"Sooo... the blue dude is your Ojisan? He doesn't really look like you guys!" His voice took on a suspicious sounding edge at the end and Satsu sighed.

"He's our Ojisan several times removed, don't worry about it" Suddenly the two heard splashing sounds coming from the bathroom followed by Kisame's voice as he began singing, rather badly.

_"There's no place I'd rather be  
Than surfing on my sword right out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And if I had one wish come true  
I'd surf 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon  
As we smoke a piggy dot com while there's a party in my tummy!  
Flying high on a Kisame Ocean Pirate Ride!  
Then I'd be professional Pirate and I wouldn't wear a suit!  
And now I'm under the sea! Come have fun under the sea with meeeee!!!!  
There'll be no accusations just tasty crustaceans all for me!!"_

He paused in his singing for a moment and then more splashing occurred followed by:

"Hey Ducky-san wanna play under the sea? **Ahhhhhh** Cap'n Iceberg ahead! **DIVE DIVE DIVE!!"**

Gurgling sounds ensued. Sa's eyes widened.

"Crap! I don't think he can breathe underwater!!" She rushed to the bathroom and flung the door open. Kisame's head shot up out of the water, he screamed and scrabbled with the bright pink shower curtain in an attempt to cover his already covered self! He slipped further into the bath, ripped the shower curtain off it's clips. It fell onto him and somehow wrapped itself around his face, he screamed into it but all the came out was a muffled sucking sound as he inhaled the flimsy plastic of the curtain. Sa stared wide eyed and watched bewildered as a small block of ice and a rubber duck in a pirate suit, flowed out of the bath along with more water as Kisame struggled to remove the plastic curtain. All this had only taken a minute or so to happen. Kankuro, hearing all the commotion, wandered into the bathroom, screamed when he saw Kisame covered in pink plastic with sharp teeth trying to tear it apart, ran back out of the bathroom flailing and screaming about the bathroom monster finally coming for him!

The door to the hotel room flew open and Itachi stood there, wild eyed and frantic, he spotted Kankuro, then saw water soaking into the carpet, he ran to the bathroom and froze when he saw Satsu staring at Kisame who had finally managed to rip a hole in the plastic and was now using it as a dress while he stuck his head down the toilet and began lapping at the bleached toilet water. He was mumbling something about fumes. Itachi looked around the bathroom and decided he didn't really want to know how this had happened. Satsu, finally snapping out of her shocked state, turned to her brother and blinked a few times.

"He was dehydrated, he needed water. I give up!" She raised her hands in defeat and marched out of the bathroom. Itachi turned back to his partner and sighed. Kisame looked up and grinned.

"Wow a walking pretzel! You know, you kinda remind me of Itachi!" Itachi sighed.

"**I am Itachi!**" Kisame laughed.

"Dude he is so totally gonna freak when I tell him there's a pretzel with the same name as him. Are you an Uchiha pretzel? Seriously I didn't think his family were in the pretzel business! I still have more to learn about Itachi and his clan!" Itachi's eye twitched dangerously and he brought his fist down on Kisame's head. He then dragged the now unconscious form of Kisame out into the room and dumped him on Satsu's bed. She glared.

"Oh thanks so much for ruining my bed and soaking it with kami-sama knows what!" Itachi smirked.

"It's your fault for getting him into this mess! Anyway what's Kankuro doing here?" He turned to Kankuro who was huddled in the foetal position in a corner, swaying slightly and mumbling "Gaara was right" over and over again. Satsu shrugged.

"He wanted to hang out with me today, I'm not exactly going to say no to him am I?" She then got off the bed and went over to Kankuro, placing her arm around him and stroking the top of his head with her free hand. (He took his hood off earlier) She spoke soothingly to him.

"There there, Kanky-kun. Don't be afraid, it was only Giljichan getting trapped in the shower curtain, there's not such thing as a bathroom monster, if Gaara told you so then he only did it to scare you. What a mean Kazekage he is to you, awww my poor Kanky-kun!" She carried on until Kankuro stopped mumbling and swaying, his head ended up resting on her lap. Itachi raised an eyebrow, slightly suspicious of Kankuro. It was then that the open door to Satsu's room was filled with the forms of the other two Sabaku's. Satsu looked up at Gaara and sighed.

"Oh great the great terror of the sandbox is here!" Kisame shot up off the bed and screamed.

"Oh Kami-sama it's the Sandman! Please don't steal my tears for your veins! And don't sing till morning!" Itachi quickly grabbed a random piece of Sa's clothing and placed it over Kisame's head and watched as he flailed around until he fell back on the bed asleep, his world now dark. Gaara had raised an invisible eyebrow and had now moved into the room, he surveyed the mess and his eyes finally came to rest on Kankuro, who's head was still in Tsuki's lap, his eyes upwards, as if looking at her face, but anyone who wasn't stupid could see that he was not looking at her face.

At this point Gaara's once blank and calm face twisted into one of sheer rage. Kankuro feeling the aura of death filling the room, quickly leapt away from Satsu, only to turn and see what looked like a headless body on the bed, screamed and fell back against the chest of drawers, which 'exploded' and left Kankuro sitting with undergarments both in his lap and on his head, all of which belonged to Satsu. She immediately ran over and grabbed them off him, blushing while stuffing them under her cover and Kisame. Gaara's expression turned into one of outrage at Kankuro's actions. He advanced a step, sand was swirling around his feet. Itachi wandered over to Temari, took her arm and whispered flirtatiously in her ear.

"Wanna ditch the others and go for lunch?" Temari giggled, which resulted in Gaara turning sharply to glare at the love struck pair, before clenching his fist as the seemingly headless blue nuke nin on the bed sat up and yelled.

"**Where's my Burrito!**" Before collapsing once more onto the bed, letting out a girlish giggle. Itachi and Temari had taken the time to quickly escape as Gaara's attention had been focused on the lunatic on the bed. He turned to see them gone and growled before turning back to the other two. Kankuro at this point, was hiding behind Sa's legs. She was standing there, her face a mirror of Gaara's former expression. Gaara advanced another step.

* * *

**_A/N:_** O What is Gaara going to do to Satsu and Kankuro? Will Kisame ever snap out of his freakish state? Where are Itachi and Temari going for lunch? And why the hell was the duck in a pirate suit? Umm... I kinda thought some of you would laugh so I'll tell you I first of all put an F instead of a D when it came to writing the word duck... opps XD best to actually look at what I'm typing! Also will Kisame's song ever make it to No.1 in the Konoha charts?! Find out in the next installment of this fantastic rollercoaster ride of a story! Haha!  
Anyway the songs I used were Hawaiin Rollercoaster Ride, A majorily edited version of Raske Menn song (Don't worry if you don't know them), Professional Pirate from Muppets Treasure Island, Under the Sea, Simpsons version! So yea there ya go that's Flying with Kisame song! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and our humour I'd love to know your views on the humour and everything else! Please join us next time! Review if you wish to do so!


	7. There's something there

Family Secrets

**Disclaimer: **I only owns Satsu nothing else. Seriously the rest belong to their creators and stuff. Not mine!

**A/N:** Ok I know I am so bad at updating, can't remember when I did last but I'm busy with college work and stuff. I had an exam recently so that took up much of my time... well revision did anyway. Ok moving on quickly. The first part of this chapter is sepcially bout Temari and Itachi (aww bless) yeah and it's kinda set out in the way that Beauty and the Beast is. You know when they're becoming friends and they're singing that song There's something there... anyway yeah I was bored and wanted to make this completely random... and slightly insane. My sis echosdusk once again helped. Man I'd be lost without her helping me in this story... and a little bit on YD haha! Anyway please enjoy and don't kill me for the sucky writing that kicks in almost straight away! I'm tried and slightly ill lol! So yeah I wasn't in the best of moods and this is the result. Still I hope you enjoy it! (End Essay)

* * *

While all that was happening with the others Itachi and Temari had rushed out. And so now we find ourselves with the two oldest siblings from each party. They walked along in silence, occassionally looking at one another.

Children were running around all over the place, occassionally getting in the two young adults way. Itachi sighed and thought to himself_I like her lots, but I hate tots, and these bloody kids are going to feel my wrath! _He glanced over at her as she smiled at the children while they continued walking. He turned away and sighed. Temari glanced at him. _I see him sneering, and I'm surprised, just what is he thinking in that head of his? _

They arrived at a small café and began looking over the menu. Itachi then began ordering. Temari raised her eyebrow at him. _Why's he ordering milkshake for two?_ Itachi meanwhile was thinking_: Chocolate is good, and milkshakes are nice, as long as they don't over-fill them with freakin' ice! My her hair's so cool, I mustn't drool, but I can smell her really sweet perfume! _He looked at Temari who was looking at the floor. He blinked a few times in surprise wondering what the hell she was thinking, it was in fact: _The sandwiches are pricy, and smell too spicy, but I guess to him it's a worry, but there's one here that's made of beef curry? Why am I staring down toward the floor, if he notices he'll going running out the door! I'm not looking at his thighs or his tight behind, I just noticed there's some money near his foot! _She bent down and picked up some money, Itachi mentally sighed in relief, he had thought she was staring at his behind. Not that he would have minded at all, but they were in public after all.

They wandered over to a window table and sat down. Temari was staring out the window, Itachi watched her, then his eyes began wandering. _Why am I looking at her chest, I'm such a mess! To think I really have a chance with this cute babe! OMG! What the hell is with my voice? Because babe's something only Zetsu would say! _Temari glanced at him out of the corner of her eye_. Is he eyeing me? Or am I mad? Oh look the milkshakes are here and now he's glad! Oh God not straws, I bet he'll think something crude! He probably thinks I'm trying to taunt him! So to drink quick is just the thing to do!_

Itachi gave Temari a small grin then they began drinking their milkshakes. _Oh joy for straws, I can have some fun. But is it childish to make bubbles in my milk? Satsu does it all the time! Oh god she's embarrassed, I don't know why! Oh wait now I see that damn waiters flirting with my girl! _Temari watched Itachi's next actions in horror and awe. _Oh my god he's killed a waiter, at least I think he has! I don't know many waiters that just burst into flame when someone looks at them! And the owner looks real pissed! Oh now we've got to run for our lives and I want to kiss! _The two took off out of the café and ran down the road, Itachi holding onto Temari's hand. He looked around quickly as people quickly got out of their way. _This is so cool, I'm really pleased! Now where's the nearest alley so I can duck out of the way of these pains! But at least she looks happy, so it's not been too bad, I just hope Kisame, Gaara, and Satsu ain't too mad!_

_**

* * *

**__**Meanwhile with Gaara and Satsu.**_

Gaara advanced another step. Kankuro whimpered in fear and Satsu folded her arms across her chest, sighing angrily. Gaara couldn't understand what had just taken place, he thought that Satsu would probably be far too stubborn to tell him the truth, especially when her arms were folded and her expression was like this. So Gaara turned his attention toward his brother, and slowly the sand started to coil around his body in thin trails. Satsu spotted this as well as the evil and sadistic glint in Gaara's eyes, she was more then willing to see Kankuro get beaten up (A/N: not severely cause everyone loves Kankuro!), but only when he'd actually done something wrong. Gaara was just being stupid, and Male!

Her anger against him was rising quickly, she knew she had to say something to break his concentration. But there was no need, the figure on the bed suddenly stretched out his arms and sat up slowly with a creaking sound. Then he made a strangled gurgle before collapsing back onto the bed. Gaara's eyes remained fixed, but they were itching to roll with annoyance, this was just what Satsu needed. She quickly sat down on the bed next to her "uncle", and the creature made a sound like a sheep in a washing machine. She then looked over at Kankuro who was frozen in fear, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open. She frowned. How could someone do that to their own brother? Oh wait quite easily. After all Itachi had beaten up Sasuke.

A small smirk crossed her pale features as she thought this, then it disappeared. He deseverved it for being an annoying little prick! Kankuro had done nothing wrong! He was a happy guy, sure he had issues but wouldn't anyone if Gaara was their brother? She was sure they would. So she decided to put an end to this. Satsu glanced at the sand and it slowly began to withdraw from Kankuro. Gaara quickly spun round as he felt the sand stop reacting to his commands. His eyes grew wide as he saw the sand recede. He then turned to Satsu, as he did she looked over at him. He glared.

"It's you isn't it? You're controlling the sand." Satsu smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not" He flexed his fingers. _Kami-sama this girl really gets under my skin! How can she act so relaxed in my presence? _His mind then wandered back to the fight they'd had in the café recently, when she'd broken his wrist and told him exactly what she was. He sighed. _I suppose that really explains a lot. _He sighed and tried to calm himself down. He doubted that getting angry at Satsu would help anything so he tried the calmer approach.

"Would you kindly tell me what the hell happened here?" Satsu tilted her head and glanced at the ceiling for a moment in thought, she then smiled and looked at him.

"No." Gaara sneered, he moved to stand in front of her and glared down at her.

"You will tell me or-"

"Or what? You'll set your sand on me? I'm hardly afraid of you and your sand!" Gaara glared and leant down.

"I don't just rely on sand believe me neko-kun" Satsu smirked and leaned close.

"Ah so you are as sadistic as I thought you were. Well no offence but, you're niisan is in the room and so is my… jisan. We wouldn't want to give them mental scars would we?" Gaara looked confused for a moment before what she said finally made sense. He quickly stood back and fought back a blush, failing only slightly. He turned away. Satsu smirked.

"Looks like I can make the great Sabaku No Gaara blush, even if it is only a little bit" She stood up and walked over to him then gently draped her arms over his shoulders. Kankuro was watching the whole scenario unfold, his eyes wide, with shock this time. Gaara tensed up as Satsu leaned close to his ear, he couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of her warm breath on his neck.

"Don't worry Gaara-kun, I'm only playing with you" She then began stroking his cheek with one of her fingers. Gaara stood as still as a statue, he was not used to this kind of attention at all. Kankuro started laughing at the pair.

"Haha, oh Gaara you look so tense and scared. Nice one Sa-chan! No one has ever made Gaara look so uncomfortable before haha!" Gaara quickly shrugged Satsu off and glared at his brother. Kankuro saw the death glare and quickly shut up.

Gaara turned back to Satsu, she was smirking evilly. He looked away from her. _Damn her for being so hot! Wait did I just say someone is hot? What's gotten into me? Seriously she really knows how to get under my skin…_

"Look. I know you hate me and I hate you so let's just cut to the chase here. All I want to know is what happened here. As soon as you tell me I can leave and I won't bother you again, that is unless you commit a crime, in which case I will hunt you down and punish you severly." His voice was laced with venom, Kankuro was scared even though he knew this wasn't being said to him. He expected Satsu to be scared, even if it was only a tiny bit but when he looked at her she was still smirking. He shivered at the evil and mischevious glint in her eyes. Gaara noticed it too, but too late.

"Oh Gaara, honestly I know you like me but seriously, I don't think rushing things would do us any good! But if you insist, come over here late at night and I'll show you a good time" At this point Itachi and Temari came tearing into the room, their faces red from running. Itachi managed to hear the last bit of the conversation and he was not best pleased.

"Uchiha Satsu what the hell did you just say?!" Satsu whipped round and glared at her brother. The baka had just blurted out their real surname. Itachi seemed to realise this as well and he slapped himself on the forehead. But he was more angry with his sister for what she had just said. So he walked into the room and grabbed her wrist.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh I couldn't help letting the secret slip! If you were Itachi and just heard what your baby sister said to some random guy wouldn't you get angry and say her full name? Probably not but I felt like doing that haha anyway yes that is all for now. What will Gaara and his siblings do now that they know who they're dealing with? And will Kisame recover from his current state of mind? I hope so cause he is being so lazy! Till next time! 


	8. Caught Let's make a deal

Family Secrets

**Family Secrets 8**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone but Satsu ok? I get tired of saying this --'

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been kinda bogged down with college work, exams start in May so I'm gonna be quite busy! So annoying! I'll try and update more often but I can't promise anything. Anyway now for a really badly written chapter where nothing too amazing happens... apart from Kisame... maybe hehe! I wrote this on half power sorry and really it's just a filler to get the story moving so sorry if it's boring! Review if you want and I won't blame you if you think it sucks honestly!

Kankuro and Temari stared at the two Uchiha in shock, but Gaara just smirked.

"I knew there was something suspicious about you both. So nice of you to blurt out your little secret. You, Uchiha Itachi, are a wanted criminal and I'm guessing the blue…. 'Thing' on the bed is Hoshigake Kisame your partner? As for you Uchiha Satsu, there isn't much about you in the bingo book so I can't really take you in for anything apart from being part of a dangerous organisation. Who knows what you could have done though. Temari Kankuro, you will both assist me in taking these two to the cells. Get them!" Temari stared at Itachi as he looked back at her. He sighed and shrugged.

Kankuro blinked and stared at the Uchiha siblings, then at Kisame on the bed. He wasn't sure if he should do as Gaara said or not. He looked at Satsu, who was glaring at Gaara. She had seemed so fun and Kankuro had really grown to like her as a friend over the short time they had known one another. He looked at his sister, she looked so upset. Obviously she had formed an attachment to Itachi. It was obvious with the way she looked at him. He got up and took a step towards Satsu. She turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"Kankuro don't! I wouldn't want to have to hurt you" Kankuro stopped dead in his tracks. Gaara glared at Kankuro.

"She's just bluffing Kankuro, she wouldn't risk it" Satsu sighed, she looked over at Gaara.

"I don't bluff, I'm perfectly serious, If either of your siblings try anything with us, I will hurt them, however, if you try anything Kazekage-sama, I will kill you, but only because I like you so much" she smirked evilly as Gaara turned his glare on her.

Satsu glared back and the two suddenly became caught in a silent war. Each challenging the other to try something. Itachi sighed and walked over to Kankuro.

"I give up, I can't be bothered to run anymore, let's just get this over and done with" Satsu stared at him in shock, she had never seen Itachi surrender, something was wrong. She growled and looked over at Temari, she had to be the reason behind her brother's sudden change. Satsu turned back to Itachi and snarled at him.

"After all we've been through this is how it's going to end? With you giving up! How pathetic and you call yourself a shinobi! Well fine if that's the way you want to do things, go ahead! Kisame are you going to hand yourself over like Itachi?" Kisame looked at Satsu and sighed, he had to agree with Itachi, he was also tired of running. Satsu noticed the look of resignation in his eyes and glared.

"So that's the way you both want to do things, fine by me." She looked at Kankuro, who looked at the floor, then Gaara who was looking smug and finally at Temari, who looked as if she were about to cry. Gaara then came over and grabbed her arm Satsu glared at him.

"Well Satsu-san we wouldn't want you to be parted from your aniki now would we? Ok let's go" Satsu glared at the redhead but allowed him to drag her from the room, she glanced over at Itachi, he refused to look back at her, Kisame was the same so Satsu made do with glaring at the back of Gaara's head.

* * *

The three Akatsuki members were lead through the streets of Suna and marched into the Kazekage tower, they were then dragged down a long flight of stairs until they reached a very dark room, all along the edges of the room were cells, none of the occupied. All three were put in one, then they were left alone, apart from the guards outside the cell. Silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity before Itachi looked over at Satsu, who was sitting on what couldn't really be called a bed, she was staring up at the small, barred window.

"Gomenasai Satsu, I didn't mean for any of this to happen I swear" Satsu didn't even look at him and so the silence continued. In fact none of them spoke for the rest of the day. During the night Satsu sat up and stared at the wall in front of her. She was still in the same position when Kankuro walked in the next morning, he sighed.

"Errr you guys have to come with me, now" All three stood up and followed Kankuro, he led them up the stairs and then along a long, dark corridor and then into a small room. Sitting at a table was Gaara and a thin-faced shinobi. Itachi and Kisame sat down on some, but Satsu sat on the edge of the table. Itachi shook his head at her but said nothing. Gaara glared at her, she turned and stared at him lazily.

"Something wrong?" Gaara ignored her comment and the interrogation began.

After a very long list of offences was read out (obviously all belonging to Kisame and Itachi) the thin-faced shinobi leant forward on the table and crossed his arms.

"Ok so we've got the formalities out of the way, now I want to know if there is anything we've missed off that list, maybe you have something to add to it Satsu-san?" She turned to him, her face blank and emotionless.

"How about the destruction of an entire shinobi village?" everyone stared at her shocked, Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Satsu you have never destroyed a village, shinobi or ordinary" Satsu turned to him and smirked.

"Not yet anyway.." Itachi sighed. The shinobi cleared his throat.

"What about you two?" Satsu glanced at Kisame, he was sweating and looking seriously nervous. Suddenly he bashed his fists on the table.

"I can't take it anymore! I have a confession to make!" The shinobi leant forward looking interested.

"Proceed" Kisame turned to Itachi.

"Itachi! Do you remember that time when Satsu was 9 and she came in crying because she'd hurt her head…" Itachi stared at his partner confused. Kisame twiddled his thumbs.

"Well… I lied when I said she fell out of a tree, the truth is… I hit her on the head with Samehada! I didn't mean to! Oh my God I raised a sword to my child! Chibi Hana Gomenasai! Will you ever forgive me?" Itachi blinked in shock and Satsu raised an eyebrow.

"Errr Kisame-kun first of all what does that have to do with anything and secondly I'm not your child…" Kisame suddenly grabbed her and hugged her hard.

"Not by blood but I've always considered you to be my daughter! Oh I'm a terrible parent!" Itachi stood up and grabbed Kisame's shoulder.

"You hit Satsu with your Samehada? How could you!" Kisame, now in floods of comic anime tears, clung to Satsu.

"It was an accident! I was practising with it and then Satsu walked past just as I was swinging it and I couldn't stop it in time and it hit her on the back of her little head and she fell over and didn't move for a few minutes and her cookies and juice that you'd given her were all over the floor and I was worried that I'd killed her but she started moving and I was so relieved but I begged her not to tell you because you'd have killed me! But don't worry I made sure she was ok and everything!" He then turned to Gaara and the other shinobi, still clutching an irritated looking Satsu to his chest.

" I swear I would never intentionally hurt my precious little girl!" Gaara was taken aback.

"Err sure we understand… but this really isn't what we're here to discuss…" Itachi growled.

"Kisame I am gonna kill you! I wondered why she seemed so quiet and docile the rest of the day! I was so scared she'd done herself some damage to her brain! Now let go of her!" He grabbed a hold of Satsu's arms and started trying to pull her away from Kisame, Kisame kept a hold and began pulling her towards him. Gaara watched as two of the most dangerous shinobi in Akatsuki, fight over Satsu, he felt sorry for her, having to put up with the two of them. Suddenly there was a horrid sound, and Satsu's arms came off. Itachi and Kisame screamed. Gaara winced and the shinobi turned green. The now armless Satsu sighed and glared at the two of them.

"Thanks a lot!" She growled. The shinobi suddenly leapt out of his seat and rushed out of the door. Satsu disappeared in a puff of smoke and the three shinobi looked around. Suddenly Gaara felt a hand touch his shoulder, he looked round and saw Satsu standing behind him. Kisame and Itachi sighed with relief and then both started yelling at the same time.

Satsu ignored them and sat down next to Gaara, he watched her carefully but she just rested her arm on the table and crossed her left leg over her right.

"Ok now down to business. Look I know these two baka have done some pretty… ok horridly awful things in their lifetimes, but so have you" Gaara glared.

"That wasn't my fault I did have Shukaku inside of me" Satsu shook her head.

"That's no excuse, I understand that Shukaku did put suggestions into your head and played a part in all these things, but you could have learnt to control him. Look at that Uzumaki Naruto, he has pretty good control over the Kyuubi, you could easily have gained that if you just tried" Gaara opened his mouth to protest but Satsu waved her hand.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, in my opinion we are all as bad as one another in this room. So really you have no right to judge them just by their actions. You don't know the real them, you don't know any of the members of Akatsuki like I do, even though they've done terrible things, they're actually pretty cool people… some of them are just a little weird, anyway it's the same with you, people called you a monster but no one got to know the real you, so you could easily be a really nice guy but no one would know" She paused before continuing.

"Anyway what I'm trying to get at here is that maybe we could come to some sort of arrangement. I don't want to lose these two, and honestly I don't think you like the idea of splitting up a family. So let me just explain some stuff." Gaara was surprised, he'd never think of Satsu being the diplomatic type. Then again he didn't really know that much about her. Satsu continued.

"Itachi's reason for murdering the clan is simple, he did it to save me, they were all up for the idea of my powers being sealed by the Sandaime Hokage, even if it meant me ending up dead, Itachi was the only one who tried to stop them and in the end he couldn't figure out any other way of saving me, anyway yeah so that's the story. He can't be blamed for that, it was my fault." Gaara just stared at her so she continued.

"I want to make a deal with you. We will do anything you want, even work for you or whatever, so long as you do not hand us over, we only came here to go on holiday because Itachi's eyes needed a rest, what do you say?" Gaara raised an eyebrow and pondered on this for a bit.

Ok so he'd be aiding some criminals but then again he'd also be getting something out of it, and if he kept them in Suna with him Temari would be happy because Itachi would be nearby and that meant she wouldn't be all annoying and depressed, plus he'd get to have Satsu nearby, he couldn't deny that he was attracted to her, maybe it was because she challenged him and wasn't afraid of him like everyone else was. He sighed.

"You understand that I'd most likely get in trouble with Konoha for this? They're the ones that want you, but then again maybe I can use you for information on Sasuke's whereabouts and then give that to Konoha, they may just agree to it, I'm sure Hokage-sama would agree, especially if Naruto heard about it, he'd be bugging her to let me do it. Fine, I accept, but you all have to stay in Suna and stay at our house so we can keep an eye on you. I want information on Sasuke and also on Akatsuki's plans though."

Itachi and Kisame (who had stopped arguing and yelling at Satsu about making them worry) looked at one another and then nodded, Satsu grinned and held out her hand.

"We have a deal" Gaara took her hand and shook it. Satsu then sat back and inspected her nails.

" I can tell you right now that Akatsuki have no current plans to do anything, after all the whole Jinchuuriki plan didn't go as planned so really they're just keeping a low profile, hanging out… that sorta thing" Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Satsu rolled her eyes and leaned close to him.

"Hello I am a member and I'm very close to every member, you know your hair reminds me of Sasori-kuns, in fact you look sorta alike, you just haven't made yourself into a living puppet and you're kinda hot…" Itachi quickly grabbed her head and pulled her away.

"No flirting with the Kazekage!" Gaara was blushing lightly and Satsu was rolling her eyes at her brother. Kisame was shaking his head.

"I will not have you getting pregnant at 18! You're far too young to even consider a boyfriend!" Satsu blushed a deep red, as did Gaara and she glared at the shark like man.

"**I am not going to get pregnant with the Kazekage! I'm not even considering going out with him! I just mentioned it!" **Kisame nodded and grinned

"Sure you were…" Satsu narrowed her eyes at him.

"I regret making this deal now…"

**A/N:** Next chapter will be better! Cause now we are gonna see the relationships between characters change woop! Anyway yeah sorry for the crappiness! Hope you liked Kisame's lil outburst! Until next time people!


	9. It's what! & Drunken Antics!

_**Family Secrets**_

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own anyone but Satsu Nor do I own the Sailor song... you'll find out...

**_A/N: _**Woo finally part 9 and I did this really quick so I had it up before exams started for me, incidently from June 20th type time I will have finished college for good woot woot! That means Uni next though -sigh- Anyway yeah so I will have plenty of time to write up more of my fanfics, and maybe even finish them! Yay! Then I'll probs start some new ones! Anyway please enjoy and sorry for the lateness and probable crappiness I was rushing and I'm slightly hyper!

The three Akatsuki had been living with the Kazekage and his siblings for a week now. During that time 3 vases and 1 window had been smashed, Itachi, Kisame and Kankuro had been taken to the hospital suffering severe injuries and Gaara had tripped over a strategically placed cat. All this in the space of three days, the rest of the week had been spent on repairing the house. The damage had all been caused by Gaara and Satsu. The two had been fighting since the latter had moved in, fighting over anything and everything. One would say something potentially insulting and the other would flip, violence would then ensue and anyone caught in the crossfire (Kankuro, Itachi and Kisame) would be harmed. Temari however, had just watched the two fight, assuming that after Satsu had finally settled in the two would start getting along better.

The following Monday Satsu woke up and glared at the ceiling. She was feeling particularly unsocial today, turning to the bedside table she glanced at her clock. It read 11:00am. She sighed and slowly slid out of bed, went to the bathroom to wash, got dressed and slid down the stairs on the banister. She sauntered into the kitchen only to bump into Itachi.

"Finally deciding to grace us with your presence Hime-sama?" Satsu glared up at him and pushed past him. Itachi watched his sister and then decided to follow her. She grabbed an apple and sat on one of the counters. Temari wandered into the room and waved at the two before sitting down at the table to read her magazine. Itachi walked up to Satsu and stared at her. Satsu staring at the ceiling, started twitching after a while and suddenly glared down at her brother.

"What? You want something? Huh?" Her voice sounded so harsh and nasty that Itachi took a step back and Temari looked up from her magazine. Itachi raised his hands in surrender.

"Nothing I was just wondering what was bothering you is all..." Satsu jumped off the counter and opened her mouth to speak just as Kisame and Kankuro entered, they both smiled at the others.

"Hey Itachi, Temari. Yo Satsu finally up?" Satsu slammed her fist onto the counter.

"Look just cause I wake up late doesn't mean you all have to comment on it! Just leave me alone!" She stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The four in the kitchen stared after her and all winced in unison as they heard her door slam. Itachi turned to a wide eyed and rather hurt looking Kisame and Kankuro.

"What's wrong with her?" The two shrugged.

Temari sighed and stood up. She patted her brother's head and Kisame's shoulders and ruffled Itachi's hair as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Nothing you men will understand, it's obvious that its that time women hate." She began her ascent up the stairs to Satsu. Itachi and Kisame suddenly decided now was a great time to go to the local pub. They grabbed a confused Kankuro by the arm and dragged him out.

"Hey what did Temari mean?" The two older men looked at him.

"You know that at certain times during a month Temari gets all moody and stuff?" Kankuro nodded, then froze and his face turned pale, the purple markings standing out more, he began shaking, Itachi and Kisame decided not to ask what he was remembering.

"Oh" he said quietly and allowed himself to be dragged off to the pub.

* * *

Temari slowly opened the door to Satsu's room.

"Sa-chan can I come in?" When she didn't receive a reply she cautiously entered. She glanced around but couldn't see Satsu anywhere. "Satsu? Are you here?" She finally received a muffled reply and glanced to the corner of the room near the window, there huddled in a pile of cushions was Satsu. Temari smiled and walked over to the younger woman, Satsu watched her cautiously but didn't move at all. Temari sat down on the cushions beside her and placed her hand on Satsu's head kindly.

"That time huh?" Satsu nodded glumly. Temari smiled and stroked the younger Uchiha's dark hair soothingly.

"I understand. Is there anything that can make you feel better?" Satsu shrugged. "How about we watch some movies and have some girl time? That sound good?" Satsu sat up and grinned.

"Can we really?" Temari nodded and Satsu grabbed her in a hug.

"Thank you sooo much!" And so many chick flick watching, chocolate and ice cream eating and tears ensued.

* * *

A few hours later Gaara came home, he walked into the living room and froze when he saw the two girls crying.

"Errr... what... what's wrong?..." Temari and Satsu turned to him.

"We can't believe he died! Now she's all alone! She lost the guy who was just like her brother and her one true love! It's so sad!!" The two suddenly threw their arms around one another and continued to cry. Gaara stared at them in shock. Just what the hell were they on about? He glanced around trying to find an answer and was soon granted with one, lying on the coffee table was the cover of a DVD called 'An Empress and the Warriors' _Ah, one of those films. I remember 'watching' House of Flying Daggers with Temari... never again!_ With that he walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where he found no food waiting for him like normal. He sighed and walked back into the living room.

"Temari where is dinner? Why isn't it ready?" Temari sighed.

"I've been watching films with Satsu to cheer her up, you got a problem with that?" Gaara glared.

"Actually I do! I'm hungry and I've been really busy an-" He was suddenly cut off as Satsu stood up and stormed over to him.

"Oi! Leave her alone! She doesn't have to do the things that she does! Caring for you boys and me! But she does and she never really complains so if you want your own dinner make it yourself for once! Or order take-out! Don't have a go at her for not making anything!" Gaara growled at Satsu.

"Oh yeah and what has she been doing all day? Trying to cheer a moody cow like you up! What's got your panties in a bunch then? Not getting enough attention from anyone?" Satsu twitched and moved close to him, their noses just touching.

"You know nothing about my panties!" She hissed venomously. Temari, anticipating another fight, stretched and sang loudly.

"**IT'S THE TIME OF THE SEASON**!" Gaara's eyes widened and he quickly began backing away from the emotionally unstable woman in front of him. He turned and began to walk away, mumbling under his breath.

"Sorry... my mistake..." Satsu turned to Temari and grinned, the older girl grinned back and the two quickly put on a new DVD.

Gaara walked into the kitchen and went over to the cupboard, before opening it he rested his head against it. _Damn women and their complicated bodies and... and... __**stuff! **_Then he opened the cupboard and made himself some instant Ramen. Somewhere along the path of time, Gaara had ended up joining the girls in the living room and scarily found himself enjoying the film 10 Things I Hate About You. He was unsure why so he didn't dwell on it too much and instead enjoyed the film.

* * *

Time slowly ticked by and it wasn't until 11pm that the three heard the front door slam open and three very drunk voices sing out.

"So if we all come together we know what to do!

We all come together just to sing we love you!

And if we all come together we know what to do!

We all come together just for you!" Satsu sighed.

"Oh great it's the sailor song again!" Temari and Gaara stared at her blankly. "It's something that the guys in Akatsuki randomly start singing when totally drunk. Funny watching Hidan and Kakuzu try and do the dance... Pein actually has a pretty damn good voice..." Temari giggled, it was funny imagining the infamous Akatsuki members, rumoured to be so dangerous and so powerful, singing and dancing to a song that sounded stupid.

They heard the three stumbling about in the hall and decided to investigate when they heard sniggering. Upon entering the hallway they froze in shock when they saw Itachi dancing round wearing a large lampshade on his head which had a crude drawing of a smiley face on it. Kankuro was on the floor, rolling around and laughing his head off. Kisame meanwhile was having a casual chat with the coat stand.

The three sober ones slowly backed out of the hall and quietly went upstairs, they stood at the top of the stairs for a while as the antics of the drunks turned back to singing the song as the slowly walked up the stairs.

"Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing!

Drinking, drinking till the ship is sinking!

Gambling, stealing lots of sex appealing!

Come let us sing the sailor song!" At the point where they were singing about 'sex appealing' Itachi had gone over to Temari and was stroking her face. Temari was blushing deeply and Gaara was looking like he was going to kill. He went to take a step forward but was beaten to it by Satsu.

"Nii-chan, time for bed! You too Kisame-ji-chan, Kanky-kun, bed. Now!" Kankuro and Kisame saluted and swayed before wandering off to their rooms. Itachi went over to Satsu and hugged her.

"Oh kay chibi hana, I'm going... where am I going?" Satsu sighed and took her brothers hand.

"Here Satsu-chan will take you to your room" Itachi grinned and then turned to the two siblings.

"Nighty night then! Byeeeee!" Gaara stared blankly at the inebriated Uchiha and then turned to his sister who was still blushing and looking like she had enjoyed Itachi's attention. He took her by the arm and led her to her room.

"You stay!" He demanded, she glared at him and was about to retort saying she wasn't a dog, when he slammed the door in her face.

He heard an indignant huff from behind the door and smirked. He began walking to his room when he was suddenly pushed out of the way by Itachi who came running out of his room, in just his boxers (which coincidently are black!) yelling and once again wearing the lampshade, . He then ran right into the wall and fell backwards onto the floor. Satsu's head appeared round the door and she sighed.

"Baka... now I'm gonna have to carry you into bed!" Itachi sat up and rubbed his face.

"Man... Kisame you've really been working out! I swear it felt like I was running into a wall and not you! Dude..." Gaara turned a worried looking face to Satsu who was walking towards the intoxicated Itachi. She lifted Itachi up, and carried him to his room. It was the weirdest thing in the world, seeing the infamous Uchiha Itachi being carried bridal style into his bedroom by his younger sister, true she was a demon so lifting a full grown man didn't really present a problem to her, but still, it looked weird. Gaara shook his head and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: Woo Itachi, Kisame and Kanky got drunk! Dunno why I decided on that... oh and if you didn't get it Satsu was at that time of the month, yeah scary. Anyway I'd just like to say the lampshade idea came from this hilarious video of a sim Itachi my sis found on Photobucket. It's called Itachi Goes Crazy by GaaraSamasLover and it is truly hilarious! Anyway sorry if you didn't like the way I wrote Itachi when drunk, I couldn't resist it and yes I should probably have had more funny Kisame and Kankuro, they do make funny drunks... so maybe I'll make them get drunk in a later chapter! Oh well Rate and Review Dudes and Dudettes!

And Remember! Running round with a lampshade on your head is in fact very dangerous and should not be done!

Itachi: WHY DID I HAVE TO DO THAT? YOU'RE TOTALLY RUINING MY STREET CRED!

Me and Temari: Awwww pooor Baba! tee hee!

-Itachi gets grumpy and storms off.-


	10. Hug and Make Up!

_**Family Secrets**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anyone but Satsu... but if I did then Gaara would appear more and Itachi would kill Sasuke :D

**_A/N:_** Yay I finally finished this chapter! I'm hoping that I did show a development within Satsu and Gaara's relationship and it isn't just a load of mindless drabble! Sorry if it's long and not really to the point. My mind is focusing on other things like 'when is this annoying Naruto filler gonna end! I can't stand it anymore!' and also 'I hate Sasuke and Tobi can't they just die?' So yeah I wasn't actually reading the manga when I started writing this but now I'm up to date and I'm not sticking to it at all! -cheers- anyway please enjoy chapter 10! Oh and as a side not Chikan means pervert... from what a website told me anyway haha! Just so you know! Don't kill me if I'm wrong!

Aweek later and everything was back to it's abnormal self, after all you couldn't really call living with a demon, S-Class criminals and the Sabaku siblings normal could you? It was now summer, which in the desert meant nothing at all! Except maybe it got a little hotter... who can tell! Gaara wandered into the kitchen and found it empty, looking around he noticed the glass doors leading to the garden were open. He walked outside and was shocked by what he saw; there, on the patio, lounging on two sun chairs were Satsu and Temari, the latter left Gaara shuddering, after all a guy doesn't want to see his older sister in a bikini, not unless they were weird! The former was more attractive to Gaara, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the form of Satsu reclining in the chair, even though he was telling himself to look away before either turned round, threw something heavy at him and called him a pervert. In fact this did happen, although there was no throwing of heavy objects. Satsu simply turned her head to look at him and the corner of her mouth lifted to show a smirk.

"Enjoying the view chikan?" Gaara blushed deeply and averted his gaze, Temari sighed and simply picked up her copy of 'kuonichi weekly' and began flipping through it. Satsu continued to grin then stretched and looked up at the sky. She then opened her mouth and yelled loudly.

"Same question to you chikans on the roof!" Suddenly Gaara heard exclamations and then three figures leapt off the roof. Temari looked up this time and let out a small squeak, quickly covering her bikini clad body with a towel when she saw Itachi. Satsu simply sat there and stared at all four shinobi. They squirmed under her intense gaze and finally hung their heads in shame.

"Gomen Satsu-chan..." Satsu smirked and got up. Gaara couldn't help but stare at her. Satsu noticed this and walked right over to him.

"Something wrong Kazekage-kun?" Gaara blushed again and mumbled a negative, Satsu sighed and then walked into the house, as she did so she waved a hand at him. "That's a shame..." Gaara's eyes widened slightly and he watched her walk off. Then there were five people in the garden. Gaara glanced over at his sister who looked as if she was going to kill someone, he quickly decided to skip breakfast and go straight to work.

"Well... I'll be off now! Bye!" And with that he took off, Kankuro close behind him. This left Itachi and Kisame to face retribution. Satsu was pouring herself some juice when the yelps and pitiful screams of men in pain reached her ears.

"Ah what beautiful music..."

* * *

It was around lunchtime and Gaara was sitting in his office staring at the paperwork on his desk, as if willing it to disappear. A knock on his door disturbed him and he looked up to see Satsu walking into the office.

"I didn't say you could enter.." he frowned at her as she came to a stop in front of his desk. She placed a hand on her hip and made a sound of frustration.

"I can't be expected to wait for you to tell me what to do! That would mean following orders!" Gaara sighed and felt a migraine coming on.

"What do you want?" He rubbed his temples, Satsu came and sat on the edge of his desk, he raised an eyebrow at her actions.

"Well, I was walking through town and thought 'hey let's pay a visit to my dear friend the Kazekage!' so I did and here I am!" Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not your friend and that didn't answer my question." Satsu waved her hand at him dismissively and continued.

"So anyway I was thinking maybe I could take my good friend out for lunch, and by that I mean you get to buy me lunch!" Gaara stared at the young woman in front of him and sighed.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, no!"

"Why no?"

"Because I'm a little busy!"

"What? Staring at a piece of paper means you're busy?"

"I'm not staring at it!... I'm contemplating on how to go about doing it" Gaara went back to staring at his paperwork.

"Uhuh..." Satsu sat and stared at him, blinking every now and again. Finally it got to Gaara.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?!" Satsu looked upset.

"No... no one wants to play with me..." Gaara looked slightly freaked out.

"What about your aniki and his pet fish dude?" Satsu sighed.

"Last time I saw them, Temari was bashing their heads in with her fan... and anyway they're boring and talk about girls all the time..." Gaara sighed. Satsu then jumped off the desk.

"Well if you reaaallly don't wanna hang out with me, then I suppose I could always ask Kankuro to! We could make it a date! Yeah! Oh well your loss! Cya later!" Gaara's head shot up at the mention of Kankuro and Satsu on a date. No way was that happening on his watch! He quickly leapt out of his chair, grabbed Satsu's wrist and pulled her away from the door. Satsu blinked in surprise and tilted her head backwards to glance at him.

"Something wrong?" Gaara blinked, surprised at himself and also confused. Why had he just done that? And why did the very thought of Satsu being with his brother upset him... was he jealous? He couldn't be... he didn't have any romantic feelings towards Satsu... really... at all... ok so she was cute... especially right now... with the way she was looking at him upside down... her eyes blinking, filled with innocence and confusion at his actions... he was having trouble trying to restrain the blush rising in his cheeks. He quickly let go of her arm and turned his face away from her to look out the window, hoping that she wouldn't notice the pink tint to his cheeks.

"Ah... well... that is... Kankuro's busy right now and I need him to do what he's doing so I don't want you bothering him, so I suppose I'll go to lunch with you instead..." Satsu grinned.

"Ok that's great... Let's go!" She quickly grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the door, before returning and grabbing his wallet from the desk.

* * *

A little while and a small argument, about where to go later, the two were sitting outside a small tea house eating dango and sipping on ice cold drinks. Neither had said anything to one another the whole time and the atmosphere around them was tense, every so often the silence would be broken by some random men walking past and wolf whistling at Satsu, who in turn ignored them, Gaara however did not, every time it happened his mood grew worse and worse. Satsu had noticed this and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gaara glared at his drink.

"Nothing..." Satsu put her drink down and leant across the table, getting in his face.

"You can't lie to me Gaara-kun!" Gaara looked up at her, slightly surprised that she had called him by his name. He sighed.

"Why do you let guys do that to you?" Satsu blinked.

"Do what?"

"Wolf whistle and say disgusting things like that?" Satsu sighed.

"Well I don't exactly listen, and it's either ignore them or slice their throats open with my claws..." at this she lifted her hand to her face and inspected her nails. Gaara stared at her for a bit.

"So you do mind it..." Satsu rolled her eyes.

"Duh! What woman in their right mind would wanna be spoken to as if she were a common prostitute!" Gaara sighed.

"Then why don't you tell them to shut up?" Satsu laughed.

"Haven't you ever seen the movies? Whenever a girl does that the guys all like 'heh I like 'em feisty' and stuff and it just makes them worse! They want the woman to react that's why they do it in the first place!" Gaara stared at his drink again.

"Then why don't you get your aniki or Kisame or someone to tell them to shut it?" Satsu sneered.

"I don't need their help, I can handle myself thank you very much!" Gaara glared at her.

"You know whenever someone says something like that, they end up in a lot of trouble and needing a lot of help" Satsu sighed.

"Look why would I need help from people who are weaker than me?" Gaara growled

"You're so arrogant!" Satsu smirked.

"And you're such a hypocrite!" Gaara stared at her, confused.

"What?" Satsu sighed.

"Have you ever just stopped and listened to yourself? You talk as if you're so much better than everyone else, which makes you just as arrogant as me! I mean seriously!" Gaara stood up and glared down at her, Satsu also stood and glared back at him, the two became locked in a battle of the glares, each willing the other to back down, but neither did. Their faces slowly moved closer as their glares intensified, soon their faces were only an inch apart, their breaths intermingling. The tension between the two was so high that it felt like a tiny thunderstorm could have built up between the two.

* * *

They stood there, noses almost touching until suddenly someone flew between them, effectively stopping the glaring contest and throwing the two backwards, they rocked on their feet but managed to regain their balance. Satsu growled and Gaara clenched his fists, both were ready to kill whoever jumped in. They looked ahead and saw Itachi with his arms outstretched, holding them back. Behind him was Temari, looking confused at what had just happened. Itachi glared at Gaara.

"How dare you even think of kissing my imouto! I will not allow it!" Satsu stared at her brother in shock, a blush rising on her face. Gaara was glaring, but there was a definite hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Look baka I was not about to kiss her! Why would I do that?" Satsu sighed and placed her hands on her hips. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him and turned to her.

"Was he about to kiss you? Were you about to let him kiss you? Are you two in some sort of secret relationship?" Satsu blinked.

"No we are not having a relationship unless it's one of mutual hatred in which case we're guilty as charged! And no he was not about to kiss me and even if he was I wouldn't have let him!" Itachi sighed and Temari stepped up, she grinned at the two of them.

"You know I heard that hate can sometimes turn to love... who knows maybe you two love each other but are just to stupid to work it out..." Satsu and Gaara snarled at Temari.

"I don't love him! Why would I fall for a baka like him? His head is so far up his own ar-" Gaara quickly retorted.

"Don't you dare even finish that sentence! Look Temari" he turned to his sister. "I am not in love with her, I find her to be totally insufferable! Don't make the mistake of thinking that I'd ever fall in love with someone like her!" Satsu's eye twitched, she stormed over to the Kazekage and shoved him hard.

"So what are you saying? That I'm ugly? That I'm not attractive in personality or looks? That you're too good for someone like me?" She began jabbing him in the chest. " Well newsflash! You're just as bad as me! So don't you act like you're any better!" Gaara scowled and grabbed her hand as she was about to jab him again.

"Don't you dare do that again or I'll crush your wrist! I didn't say you were unattractive or anything like that! And I most certainly did not say I was too good for you! Stop making assumptions!" Satsu smirked.

"Oh so you're going to crush my wrist? That's a good one, because if I remember correctly, last time we had a proper fight I broke your wrist with minimal ease, so unless you want to get your wrist broken again, I suggest you let go of me..." She glared at him and he glared back, once again the two of them began a battle of the glares.

Itachi and Temari sighed and pulled the two apart. Temari took a hold of Satsu and Itachi took Gaara. They then dragged them back to Gaara's office and closed the door.

"Ok you two I've frankly had enough of your childish bickering. You're both 18 years old. Gaara you're a Kazekage so you should be acting more mature, and Satsu you're a young woman from a prestigious, yet almost extinct clan so both of you start acting your ages!" Temari had sat the two on the couch and was standing above them, hands on hips, an aura of authority hung over her and the two hung their heads. It was like being told off by your parent. Itachi was standing behind Temari, hands folded over his chest, a stern look on his face, he was nodding as Temari spoke. This completed the whole parent telling off children look. Temari sighed.

"Look you two, I know your personalities sometimes clash, but seriously think of those around you, me and Itachi don't like to see you fight. It disturbs the atmosphere in the house, so what I want is for you two to hug and make up ok? And after that we want to see an improved effort in you trying to get along together ok?" Satsu and Gaara's heads snapped up at the mention of hugging one another. They jumped to their feet and started protesting at the same time.

"No way I don't want him touching me!"

"I'd rather hug Itachi!"

"Hey are you saying I'm not good enough to be hugged by you?"

"No baka! I'm not! But you seem to be saying that! Well I don't want to touch you either! You're such a pain!"

"Me? A pain? Yeah right you're a bigger pain baka!" At this point Temari had lost her patience and grabbed the two of them by their ears. The two winced in pain.

"Ow! Mari-chan! What are you doing?"

"Ah! Temari-chan! That hurts!" Temari grinned evilly and Itachi couldn't help but feel slightly aroused by her authoritative and commanding appearance and take on things. Temari spoke calmly yet firmly.

"Now... I don't want to hear anymore complaints from the two of you. You are going to hug one another and you are going to do it nicely, and say sorry and then you are going to try and get along. Do. You. Understand. Me?" The two nodded and Itachi smiled. _Yep that is the woman I am going to marry! _Temari let go of their ears and the two dropped to the floor, landing on their butts. Gaara scowled up at his sister and Satsu stared at the wall.

"Now!" The two quickly leapt to their feet and turned to one another. They stayed staring at one another.

"What's wrong?" Temari was tapping her slender fingers against her hip. Satsu narrowed her eyes at Gaara.

"I'm waiting for him to hug me..." Gaara growled.

"I'm not going to do the hugging! You come here and hug me." Temari sighed in frustration and, after enlisting the help of Itachi, pushed the two together and held out their arms.

"Ok the rest is up to you..." Temari and Itachi moved back. Satsu stared blankly at Gaara, Gaara raised an eyebrow at her. With her arms held out and the blank look on her face she looked sort of like a doll, or a mannequin in a shop window. His mouth twitched and suddenly he was laughing. Temari backed away in fear and Itachi's mouth fell open. This was the first time either had heard Gaara laugh and it was slightly worrying.

* * *

Satsu was still staring at him blankly, but her eyebrow twitched and she decided enough was enough. Moving forward, and managing to look slightly robotic, making Gaara laugh even more. She advanced on the Kazekage and then fell into his arms. Gaara immediately stopped laughing and looked at her with surprise. _Errr... now what? _He'd never really being hugged by a girl before, not including his sister, and even then he had just stood there. A deeper part of his mind was telling him to wrap his arms around her waist and hug back. Gaara decided this was what you were supposed to do, and so proceeded to do so. And so the two hugged. Their faces betrayed no emotion and from Itachi and Temari's point of view, the hug looked awkward, and the two were certainly uncomfortable. Itachi moved to Temari's side and looked at her, she tilted her head up to look at him (**_A/N_**: She's only a little shorter than him, just so you know!) and smiled. Itachi graced her with a small smile and gently took her hand. Of course no one would be able to see this unless they were standing behind the pair as they had hidden their hands behind the closeness of their bodies.

Gaara and Satsu finally moved apart and Satsu's face returned to normal, she glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed Itachi and Temari, the way they stared at one another, their close proximity. She could tell the two were in love and she was happy for them, but it also tugged at her heart. Her brother was in love and no doubt at some point he would want to marry Temari and the two would move into their own house and want the privacy, there would be no room for her anymore and Itachi would have someone else to care for him, and to care for. This thought stung. But she knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later. She glanced away and stared at the wall to her left. Then she sighed and walked to the door, leaving the two siblings and Itachi. Gaara watched her go, a frown on his face. He had noticed the sudden change in her mood, how it had taken a downward turn, and even though he would never admit it. It upset him. He glanced at his sister and the Uchiha and also noticed that there was something between the two, but he couldn't really understand what it was so he left the thought alone and turned towards the door Satsu had gone out, and, not really knowing why, decided to follow her.

* * *

A/N: Awww poor Satsu she doesn't wanna be left by her bro! I know kinda clingy sounding but they have been through a lot together! Anyway next chapter hopefully some Gaara and Satsu fluff! You got some Itachi Temari fluff so be happy XD! Until next time!


End file.
